365 Challenge
by AlphaBunny
Summary: For the rest of 2014 a story will be posted per day, some fluffy, some angsty, some au. It's a mix of one-shots, 365 in total.
1. Introducing the Challenge

We are taking a 365 day challenge. Some will be on time and some will be after but by the end of the year we will have 365 stories.

_She's crazy and apparently I'm crazier for agreeing to it but each we write a new Supernatural story and post it. Given loading time the story may not be available tell the next day but we will do our best to have it up the same day._

Like in our other stories we will warn you if a story contains gore or mature content.

_We hope you enjoy the stories we would love your_ _feedback_.

**Though we do have original characters in some stories we do not own Supernatural or its characters**


	2. High School

Sam walked down the hall of the new school that Dean and he had moved to while their dad was on another hunting job. It was a pretty common high school, a lot of children chatting in groups, boring lectures from old teachers, and rules posted up on the walls everywhere. Sam sighed. He wished that he didn't have to continue to move and leave everything behind again and again. As he was passing by a trash can he decided to throw away the paper bag he had his lunch from earlier in. Sam, not knowing that it missed its target, continued to walk down the hallway.

"Excuse me," a voice came from behind him.

He turned to see one of the elder teachers who was a particular stickler for rules.

"Yes ma'am," Sam said not sure why she had stopped him.

"You, young man, have just violated one of the rules by littering. I want you in my office, now," she said strictly, pointing a bony finger to a room down the hall. Sam just gave her a disbelieving look but walked to her office none the less.

Sam and the teacher past his older brother who as usual was talking to a pretty cheerleader; Sam gave his brother a pleading look.

Dean sighed but followed his brother, explaining he needed to save his brother which made the pretty blonde giggle.

Sam sat outside the office on a bench while the older woman wrote furiously on a piece of paper at her desk. Sam wasn't one to cry but he felt like anyone else would have in his place.

Sam watched his brother walk into her office. Dean winked at him and Sam's eye bruises furrowed.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked almost rudely.

"Yeah, that's my little brother you have out there and I want to know what he did wrong," Dean asked, stepping closer to the desk as he spoke.

"He violated one of the school rules."

"Sam? He always follows the rules. What rule?" Dean asked, getting upset.

"He littered," the teacher said seriously.

Deans anger boiled over and he slammed his hands on the desk. "You mean to say because he left a piece of paper on the ground he is getting detention?"

"He would get far worse if this were the outside, do you wish to join him there?"

Dean's teeth rubbed together. "Look, we have been everywhere in this stupid country. We have seen violence, murder, and kidnappings; all of them got the police involved. Not once have I seen a cop say a word when someone litters."

"I am sorry you saw what?" The teacher asked paling slightly.

"I've seen things you couldn't imagine lady. I suggest you let one little accident of missing the trash can go."

"How were you boys exposed to such violence?" She asked him, Dean could see he had her on the ropes now, just one more little push ought to do it.

"Our dad is a bounty hunter."

"I don't imagine your mother approves of such employment."

Dean looked away for a second but then looked back at her. "She's dead."

"I'm sorry," she said.

Sam sighed still sitting outside the office, they were too far to hear properly but he was still worried on what Dean was telling her. He was very good at manipulating people sometimes, or sometimes he just made things worse.

Dean shrugged. "Are you still going to give my little brother a detention or let him be?"

The teacher was quiet for before finally speaking, "I'll give him a warning this time."

"Thank you."

The teacher stood and they headed out of her office. Sam looked up when they did, the teacher rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You may go; this will be a warning but try to be more careful in the future."

Sam nodded in surprise before standing up.

Dean walked away with Sam and gave him a hug. "You need to stop getting into trouble Sammy."

Sam tensed in surprise, "stop calling me Sammy."

Dean laughed. At least he knew his brother was safe.


	3. Never too Tired for Pie

The boys sat at the motel table that was covered with books and newspapers for research on their latest hunt. Dean sat with hand propping up his head as he flipped lazily through a book, Sam was across from him hunched over his laptop more serious than his brother.

"You getting any thing?" Dean grumbled.

"Not yet," Sam told him pushing away from the table. He stood up and stretching, his flannel shirt raising up slightly. "I'm going to grab something to eat, you want something?"

"Pie," Dean told him.

"Of course how could I think you wanted anything else," Sam said grabbing the keys and heading for the door.

"Don't forget it this time," Dean said turning to look at him.

"Once Dean I only forgot the pie once, 3 years ago; will you ever let it go?"

"Dude it's like a sin to forget pie."

Sam rolled his eyes and left their room.

Dean sighed going back to the tedious task of doing research. He never liked it, it was boring and he could think of so many other things he could be doing. He yawned, an hour of research was more tiring than going two rounds with werewolf to him. Sam seemed to actually enjoy it hence why he always did it.

Dean shift in his seat his eyes dropping and head felling heavier and heavier. He propped up the book on a stake of either books and crossed his arms on the table his chin resting on his arms.

This had turned out to be a bad plan since it wasn't 5 minutes later and after re-reading the same paragraph at least 3 times he was out like a light.

Sam returned to motel and opened the door to their room about 20 minutes after he left. He'd gotten lucky and found a diner in and take out burger joint not far from where they had been saying.

"I'm back," Sam announced but didn't get a response for elder brother. So he headed over to the table.

Dean was snoring softly facing away from Sam using his arms like a pillow.

Sam smirked, "Guess that means you don't want pie."

Dean's eyes snapped open, "Blasphemier!"

His yell caused Sam to jump, Dean snatched the plastic bag containing his pie.

Sam sighed calming down, "you know blasphemy refers to disrespect of God or something sacred," he sat down taking out his burger from the other bag.

"Pie is sacred Sammy."


	4. Shipping Confusion

Sam flipped quietly through his book as he sat at the table in the library of the men of letters bunker. It had been quiet these last couple of days and he was enjoying the chance to do a little reading.

Castiel was borrowing Sam's computer seating at the table with him. Castiel's mate Angel was sitting beside him reading her own book. Dean was listening to tape his headphones loud enough that the others could hear Metallica blaring through them.

Angel sighed. "Dean, could you turn your music down?"

"What?" Dean said looking up at the silver eyed angel.

"I can't concentrate with your music so loud," Angel said, slightly annoyed.

"Well I like Metallica so you can just suck it," Dean said before putting his headphones on again and turning the music up. Angel's hands clenched around her book and she began to shake slightly attempting to hold in her anger.

"Dean," Castiel said.

Dean sighed pulling his head phone off again, "dude can you explain to your girl the rules about music," he expected that Cass was going to take Angel's side of the argument.

"Dean why do these people believe we are a boat?" Castiel asked him making Sam look up from his book confused.

Angel even gave Castiel a weird look.

Dean got up and walked over to look at the screen. "What are you talking about?"

Sam was also curious as to the site that Castiel was on since it was his computer after all. He moved around the table to look at too. It was some website for the book series that Chuck had wrote. Cass was on the link to the fanfiction part of the site.

"They are calling us a ship, why do they have they mistaken us for a boat?" Castiel asked again.

Angel flushed with a mix of anger, embarrassment, and humor. Dean's face also flushed and he sputtered.

Sam was laughing a hand resting on the table; this made Dean glare at him.

"What does dad think he is doing?" Angel barked out in anger.

"I don't believe Father was responsible for these people's confusion."

"Uh, Cass you're right. These are made by other people," Dean said, unsure how to explain what a shipping was.

Angel rolled her eyes, knowing she was going to have to tell him. "A shipping is where you two are a couple."

"Are we not?" Castiel's understand of English terms was still rather poor.

This question caused Sam to laugh again.

Angel and Dean glared at him before turning their attention back to Castiel. "Well, Castiel, it's more of a relationship like, uh," Angel couldn't finish so Dean helped her out.

"It's like a relationship you and Angel have."

Cass looked back the computer screen, "they must be very confused," he sounded sympathetic.

Angel smiled and kissed Castiel. "I think they are dear, we will just have to show them," she said, playing with his tie. Dean blushed and looked away from the two of them.

Sam covered his eyes with a hand still chuckling slightly.

Castiel kissed her back, "I am unsure how we would do that, could explain please?"

"I will," Angel smirked before whispering something in his ear.

The faintest blush crept into his vessel's cheeks. He took her hand and they both stood up, Cass's eyes had become a darker shade of blue. "I believe Dean and Sam would like us to leave the room before we do that."

Angel winked at the boys before they left.

"Damn angels."


	5. Angels and Bees

"What the hell do you mean you can't?" Dean hissed quietly at Castiel.

"I mean there's nothing left to rebuild," Castiel explained. He wish he could help but he can't fix what's not there.

"Why not?" Dean persisted.

"Because it crumbled. The pieces were crushed to dust by whatever's happening inside his head," Angel said. The three looked sadly at the vacant looking Sam.

"You're saying there's nothing? That he's gonna be like this until his candle blows out?" Dean questioned. Angel gave his shoulder a squeeze, showing her rare caring side.

"I'm sorry. This isn't a problem I can make disappear. And you know that," Castiel told Dean sadly. "But I may be able to shift it."

"Shift?" Dean asked. Castiel said nothing as he moved towards Sam.

"Castiel, you can't," Angel said, moving to stop him.

Castiel sat down on Sam's bed and turned to face Angel and calmly said, "It's better this way. I'll be fine." Castiel turned his attention to Sam.

"Wait, Cass, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

Castiel ignored Dean and began to speak, "Now, Sam..."

Sam looked at Castiel but instead saw Lucifer speaking to him. "This may hurt. And if I can't tell you again..."

Castiel moved his hand towards Sam's head. "I'm sorry I ever did this to you."

Castiel put his hand on Sam's head. Sam groaned in pain as his face and eyes glowed red before traveling up Castiel's arm and into his face and eyes, turning them red for a moment. Sam groaned as Castiel shook for a moment. Dean rushed to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder while Angel put her hands on Castiel's shoulders.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Sam cried, happy to see his brother.

Dean smiled and hugged his brother but after pulling away Sam looked at Castiel.

"Cass? Cass, is that you?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked up at Sam but saw Lucifer.

"Hello...brother."

Castiel stood up and backed away from Sam, Dean, and Angel. The three of them looked at each other.

It was the next day when Sam and Dean were leaving the hospital.

"I don't know. I mean, we can't just leave them," Sam said.

"Well, we can't bring him with us and Angel won't leave his side. Everything on this planet's out for us, okay?" Dean asked. He didn't like this either but there was no other choice. "Word gets out, we can't protect him. Not really. This is safer."

Sam and Dean got into the car and Dean continued to ramble. "Every demon who knows about Cass is dead."

"Not everyone. Look, Dean, this whole "enemy of my enemy is my friend" thing feels kind of like a demon deal," Sam said but Dean interrupted.

"It's not a deal. It's..." Dean stopped.

"It's what?" Sam questioned.

"Mutually assured destruction. Look, man, I get it. She's not our friend. We don't even have friends. All our friends are dead," Dean said before starting the car and leaving the hospital.

Doctor Kadinsky was sitting at his desk reading a piece of paper before looking over it and saying, "Well, you certainly have experience. I'm impressed. Tell me, why do you want to join our staff?"

Meg smiled gently at the man. "I really just want to help the patients. Watch over them. Not to be immodest, but I feel like I'd make a great fit."

"I can't argue with that," Doctor Kadinsky said before standing up and offering Meg his hand. "Welcome to the team... Nurse Masters."

Angel sat in the chair next to Castiel's bed, holding Castiel's hand. She hated seeing him so out of it and hated that he did what he did. She knew that Sam needed to get back up on his feet but there could have been another choice. Cass sat on his bed looking out the window, or so seemed he was actually looking at the hallucination of Lucifer.

"What's wrong Cassie? You don't want to talk to your older brother?" Lucifer asked, flipping through a magazine. Angel continued to rub her thumb over the back of Castiel's hand.

"Castiel, focus on me."

Cass's eyes flicked to hers as Lucifer grumbled tossing the magazine at him than vanished.

"Whatever he is saying Castiel, it's not true," Angel said gently.

"Oh she is so right. I do lie but why would I lie to my favorite little brother?" A voice whispered into Castiel's right ear. Lucifer came into his sights and he walked up behind Angel. "She is pretty. I don't remember her very well," Lucifer said as he played with Angel's hair.

Castiel's eyes flicked to over Angel's should at Lucifer who smiled at him. Cass looked back down at Angel's hand and Lucifer flickered again.

Angel looked at Castiel sadly and kissed his forehead. "I love you ok?"

He looked up at her, Lucifer looked down at him smirking.

"Isn't that interesting? She says she loves you," Lucifer smirked and snapped his fingers. Angels head exploded.

Castiel fell off the bed breathing heavy he sat on the floor. He looked over the edge of the bed at Angel wide eyed, Lucifer laughed.

Angel got up to move towards him but stopped when Castiel moved away from her. "Aww, you're scaring her off Cassie."

"Would be better," Castiel whispered softly staying on the floor moving to lean against the night stand.

"What?" Angel asked, not hearing him. Lucifer looked between the two of them.

"You know I could make that happen if you really want," he offered

Castiel looked over at Lucifer as he sat down next to him.

"So what will it be Cassie boy? Do you really want to scare her off?" Lucifer questioned.

Castiel looked up at Angel, his bright blue eyes sad and pleading as he looked into her concerned silver ones. He then looked at the floor shaking his head. Angel came to his side and took his hand. Just then the door opened and a shorter black-haired women walked in. Angel stood up in front of Castiel. "What do you want demon?"

"Nurse Demon thank you," Meg smiled, "I'm here to check on Clarence if you don't mind," she said clearly not caring either way.

"Over my dead body," Angel growled.

"Oh now I remember her. Angel, man was she a feisty one," Lucifer said, elbowing Castiel. "I'm surprised she's with you."

Castiel looked at him curiously.

Meg ignored her looking at Cass as he looked at the empty space next him. "Are you seeing him now?"

Angel looked at Cass sadly as he looked at Meg and nodded.

Castiel then looked back at his brother expecting him to explain why it was surprising Angel was here.

Lucifer shrugged. "Angel was always surprising. She would have made a good demon."

Castiel glared at him, "you shouldn't say such things."

Angel and Meg gave Castiel a confused look. "Is he talking to you?" Angel asked timidly.

Castiel nodded.

"What's he saying Clarence?" Meg asked, ignoring the glare Angel shot at her.

"His name is Castiel and it would do you good to remember that."

"I don't think I should repeat it," Castiel looked back at Lucifer.

Lucifer smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want Meg to check you over?" Angel asked. She didn't want to let a demon around Castiel especially when he was like this but if he thought she could help Angel would allow Meg to look him over.

Cass looked at Meg for moment shrugging, not sure how to answer that.

Angel took that as consent and took a step away from Cass and out of Meg's way. "One wrong move and I will smite you," Angel whispered to Meg as she passed her.

Meg smiled at her, almost smugly, as she knelt down in front of Castiel.

Lucifer leaned over to Castiel. "She would be good to get to know a little deeper, don't you agree Cassie?"

Cass looked over at him, then looked down again.

"You're not very talkative are you?" Lucifer asked.

"Not usually no," Castiel replied.

Angel didn't say anything, neither did Meg. They knew he was talking to Lucifer.

Meg moved away from Castiel seeing as there really wasn't anything she could do to help him more than being there." Clarence you have really gotten yourself into quite a pickle," she said.

"You think?" Angel mumbled, still upset that Castiel did this to himself. The only reason she was upset with him was because she was mad at herself. She knew Castiel was punishing himself for what he did when he became God and she hated that she couldn't save him.

Meg scowled at her. Castiel looked between them as Lucifer lean toward him to whisper in his ear.

"See what you do? You cause destruction everywhere you go and cause pain to whoever you're around." Castiel looked down at the floor again. "Oh, so you know you do. You do know that Angel deary is angry with you right? I mean look at her," Lucifer said. Castiel did as he told and looked up Angel.

Angel was clenching her fist and glaring at Meg.

Castiel looked back his brother, "she doesn't seem angry with me."

"Are you sure?" Lucifer pushed. This time when Castiel looked at Angel she was glaring at him and grinding her teeth.

Castiel quickly looked way and shook his head to dispel the illusion. When he opened his eyes he saw Angel was in front of him with fear in her eyes. She gently held his face in her hands.

"Castiel, are you ok? Your grace is going crazy," Angel asked in concern.

Meg nodded in agreement, trying to resist her instincts to flee.

Castiel looked up at her his eyes wide with fear. Looking over her shoulder he saw Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head. "You keep doing this to her. You cause this fear Cassie."

Castiel could feel Angel's nails biting into his cheeks. He pulled away from her scooting away.

Angel pulled back as if her hands had been burned. Her eyes watered and she clenched her fist in anger before disappearing. Meg whistled. "Man you really did it this time Clarence." Lucifer laughed.

Castiel shivered looking at the dirty white tiled floor with still fearful eyes. He was frightened and confused, Angel had never directed her angry towards him before why now. He placed a hand to his check then looked at the blood there.

Meg knelt down in front of him. "Cass are you ok?" She asked. She didn't know what Castiel saw on his hands, to her there was nothing there.

He shook his head. Meg sighed and helped move him to the bed.

Castiel sat his knees pulled to his chest. He refused to make eye contact with Meg. Meg sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said softly looking at the blanket on his bed.

"You didn't do anything Clarence. That girl of yours is just temperamental."

"Temper is right," Lucifer chuckled, leaning against Castiel.

"I don't mean to make her angry."

"You didn't, she's just worried about you in her own crazy way," Meg said, waving her hand around.

"Are you going to really believe a demon?" Lucifer questioned.

Cass curled into tighter ball trying to ignore his brother. But Angel had drawn blood hadn't she, she must be very angry with him to do that.

"What's wrong Clarence?"

"I'm bleeding," he stated softly looking at his hand again.

Meg looked his hand over before looking at him. "No you're not."

"But Angel," Castiel stopped speaking and looked at Lucifer.

"Did nothing to hurt you," Meg said.

"I should go find her," Castiel said getting up.

Meg pushed him down. "No I will get her. You need to stay in here," Meg commanded before leaving to track Angel down.

Castiel sat back on the bed glared at his brother who leaned back in the chair and smirked.

It took a while but Meg finally managed to find Angel. "Don't make things easy do you feathers."

Angel looked over her shoulder at Meg. "Why do you care?"

"Cause I've been looking for you," Meg rolled her eyes, "for almost two hours at that."

Angel scowled and looked back at the book she was reading. It happened to be a bible.

"Interesting reading?" Meg asked getting annoyed.

Angel smirked. "Just old memories."

Meg sighed, "I get it you hate me, I hate you too, but Clar-," she bit her tongue, "Castiel asked me to get you."

Angel closed the book and looked at the ground. "I figured. I just can't stand seeing him like this."

"Yeah I gathered, so what I'm supposed to go tell him you're not coming 'cause your scared. That's last thought he needs rattling around in his cracked nut shell."

Angel stood up and was right in her face. "Back off demon. I will make all of heaven's wrath come down upon you," Angel growled, her wings flared out at her sides.

"Try me feathers," Meg's eyes flicked to solid black.

Angel fluttered her wings but she stopped and looked at Castiel who had entered the room.

Meg's eyes changed back and she turned to look at him. Castiel had changed into the white scrubs of the Ward patients but still wore his trench coat. His black wings drooping so the feathers staged in the floor. Castiel looked at the two a moment then vanished. Angel groaned.

"I guess your boy doesn't like conflict."

"What else is new?" Angel asked. "Look I don't like you but for his sake can we try to get along?"

Meg looked at her outstretched hand. "Yeah," Meg replied as she shook Angel's hand.

"Well I need to go find him," Angel said before disappearing.

Castiel sat quietly on a grassy hill watching as bees buzzed around the flowers.

Angel walked up behind him, hugging him from behind and put her head between his neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Castiel smiled softly as he watched the bees, "I'm sorry too. I listened to Lucifer's lies when I should have listened to you."

Angel kissed his cheek. "It's ok. Lucifer is a dick. He's just trying to upset you. If you end up listening to his lies just know that this is always be true no matter what: I love you and will never leave you."

Cass smiled holding her hand that rested on his shoulder as watched the bees.


	6. Nightmares

Sam drove back to the hotel room after having picked up dinner for his girlfriend, Dakota, and his self. This week they had taken off from all things supernatural, Sam and Jo were taking care of any jobs so he and Dakota could take a vacation. It was there one year anniversary after all; unless you counted how they had been trapped in a time loop by Gabriel to they got together then it was a year and 3 months.

Sam stepped out of Dakota's 1970 Dodge Challenger, carrying the bag as he headed to their door. He froze seeing a man leaning against the door. He smiled turning to look at him.

"Hello Sam," the yellow eyed demon said.

"I thought you were dead."

"Yeah well seems that little pea shooter of you and Dean's not as permanent as you two thought huh?" Azazel smiled.

Sam scowled. "Well the apocalypse is over. You have no reason to be here so leave."

"Oh I will Sammy boy," he walked over to him, "but first I've got a little welcome back gift for you." Azazel placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam gasped as he felt the familiar sensation of falling back in time

The yellow eyed demon removed his hand and Sam looked around but nothing was really different. There was a little more like from the setting sun though and when he looked back the Challenger was gone.

"We only went back an hour Sammy," the demon told him.

Fear gripped Sam and he pushed past the yellow eyed demon and into the motel room.

Azazel followed him grinning. The room was the same as when he had left, Dakota was looking for something in her suit case. Sam calmed seeing her but he still had a chilling feeling of dread.

"Do relax Sammy, this is some of my best work."

Sam glared at the demon. He knew that this was the past so Dakota wouldn't be able to see or hear him.

There was a knock at the door, "dear I left my key, can you open the door?" Sam could hear his own voice come through the door, but it wasn't him.

"That was fast," Dakota said hiding what she been looking for in her bag, a brief glimpse of lacy cloths caused Sam to blush slightly. She moved to the door placing a hand on the door knob but stopped backing away from the door.

"Dakota?"

"Just minute," she called moving away to grab their emergency bag. The door slammed open as she cocked the sawed of shotgun of rock salt.

"Honey I'm home," the past Azazel announced, Dakota fired catching him in the chest.

The present time demon smirked, "I do love when they fight back. And look at you Sammy you found yourself pretty psychic this time."

Sam was frozen in shock.

The past Azazel growled at Dakota mentally knocking the shotgun from her hands. She grabbed from the bag again and the yellow eyed demon had crossed room in a second grabbing her around the throat holding her a full foot of floor. Dakota coughed chocking, she sliced Azazel's arm with the demon killing knife. Hellish glow flickered from the wound and Azazel dropped her in surprise.

Dakota took the opportunity to stab Azazel with the knife causing him to growl in pain. He removed the knife tossing it a side snarling at her as she attempted to flee. He raised his hand pinning her to wall.

"She managed to get the drop on me, that's impressive Sammy you picked good this time."

Sam's instincts kicked in and he ran to help Dakota but was quickly reminded that he was a viewer when he passed through the demon's figure

"You're going to regret this," Dakota gasped in pain as deep scratches appeared as Azazel used his power to cause them telepathically.

"Not any time soon, so let take our time and enjoy this sweetheart," Azazel smiled as he worked on making her scream and for Sam to save her.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled at the present yellow eyed demon

"Shhh this is my favorite part," he smiled at him, a growl filled the room. Dakota's eyes wide as she stared at an empty area of the room as the past Azazel laughed.

"On my recent trip down stair, I came to a realization, what I need was a pet. It get little lonely in this line of work after all," he scratched a set of invisible ears. "And I wouldn't be a very good owner if I didn't give him the chance to play," he released the hellhound on her, "say hello to the folks downstairs for me," he yelled over her screams.

Dakota's screams finally stopped after a while and her tatter body fell to the blood soaked carpet.

Sam closed his eyes and curled into a ball. "It's not real. It's not real," he continued to repeat

"You just keep telling yourself that Sammy boy," Azazel laughed.

Sam rocked back and forth. He hesitated a second when he felt something in his jacket pocket. Slowly as to not alert Azazel he reached into his pocket. "It is a lie!" Sam yelled as he stabbed the demon with Ruby's knife. Sam glared into the demons surprised yellow eyes. "If you're going to tell a lie make sure the weapon used in the illusion isn't in the person's pocket," Sam said as he twisted the knife.

Azazel smirked before slumping to the floor.

"Sam!" he could hear Dakota calling to him but it sounded strange, like he was underwater almost.

Sam slowly opened his eyes. "Dakota."

"Hey sweetie," Dakota smiled at him as vision focused. She mopped his brow with a cool cloth.

"What happened?"

"Djinn, he got you on your way in from getting supper," Dakota stroked his cheek lightly, "you scared the hell out me moose."

Sam smiled and pulled her in for a kiss

Dakota kissed him back, hugging him, "I thought i'd lost you."

"You will never lose me."

She smile kissing him again, "promise?"

"Promise."


	7. Trouble with Nicknames

Castiel sat on a cloud in heaven, looking down on the people on Earth. He had his knees pulled to his chest and his wings wrapped around him.

He sighed softly looking at them but his mind wasn't on them really. While only two of them anyway. He conjured a wood stick and used it to spell his name on a cloud that drifted in front of him. He was thinking about how Sam and Dean always seemed to call him Cass, and it wasn't just his charges either, most other angels did too. Anna did, so did Uriel and Teresa, the archangel he had dated until recently.

There was a flap of wings and a gentle female voice hit his ears. "What's wrong Castiel?"

He looked up at his sister. Her name was Angel, her vessel had long black hair and silver eyes. Her wings were black to reaching her primary and secondary feathers which were red. He had not seen her in some time.

"Just thinking Angel."

Angel sat down next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

Castiel shrugged looking back at his name.

Angel noticed where his attention was. "Do you not enjoy your name being Castiel?"

"I like my name, father gave it to me. But I think my charges, the Winchesters, forget my full name, I think perhaps our brothers and sisters forget also."

Angel gave Castiel a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"They call me Cass not Castiel."

Angel giggled. "It's a nickname Castiel. It's a sign of endearment."

Castiel smiled a little this making him feel better, "I prefer my full name."

Angel smiled. "Then I shall always call you by your full name." Angel bumped shoulders with him.

Castiel smiled looking over her, "thank you Angel."


	8. Caught

Sam turned his motel key in the tarnished door knob, he had just returned from research at the town library.

"Dean I'm back," he said opening the door, "couldn't find any deaths like our vic's looking like it really was a chainsaw accident." He stopped having just stepped into the room and spotting Castiel, he could coat seem more rumbled than usual; a bit like he was half through taking it off but stopped.

"Oh hey Sammy," Dean said as he pulled a beer out from the fridge. "Cass is here."

"Yeah I see that," Sam glanced from his brother to Castiel who looked up from the book he had been reading.

"Hello Sam."

"Hi Cass, I take it I'm interpreting so I'll just go out for a while."

Maybe comes back and acts like a human to figure out his plan

"No, Cass just got here, didn't you Cass?" Dean asked the angel, elbowing him in the side playfully.

"Um, yes," Castiel said after hesitating for a half a second.

Sam looked from Cass to Dean. He noticed a slight red mark on his brother's neck; he was pretty sure that hadn't been there when he had left. The mark looked suspiciously like a hickey too.

"Right..." Sam drew out the word not buy their story, "if you say so. Oh by the way Cass the book you seem so interested in when I came in, it's upside down."

Castiel looked down at the book which was indeed upside down.

Sam laughed at the expression on his brother's and the angel's faces and turned leaving giving them a wave over his should before closing the door behind him.

"Dammit Cass!" Dean yelled.

"Sorry Dean," Castiel said still looking down at the book.

Dean sighed. "It's ok," he said as he took a step towards Castiel, fingering the angel's tie. "At least we won't be interrupted this time."


	9. Mating Season

**Rated M for sexual content**

* * *

"Castiel where are you taking me?" Angel asked, fidgeting with the blindfold that Castiel had put over her eyes. She could tell they were far away from heavily populated areas due to the lack of pollution in the air; she noted that it was also cooler than sea level.

"Someplace I believe you will enjoy," Castiel lead her by the hand, his wings nearly touching hers. He stopped moving to stand behind her as he removed the blindfold.

Angel blinked for a moment against the harsh light. Her eyes widened when she realized they were on a mountain above the clouds. The sun was setting underneath the clouds and she smiled widely. "Castiel it's gorgeous."

Castiel smiled a little bashfully, "I had hoped you would like it."

Angel leaned back into his arms and kissed his cheek. "I love it dear."

Castiel smiled fully his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I love you Castiel," Angel said peacefully, her wings fluttering slightly

"I love you Angel," Castiel kissed her cheek as his wings brushed hers in soothing manner.

Angel hummed her approval at the action. "Castiel, why did you bring me here?"

"I thought you would like it," Castiel said, "and I understand that is preferred to have a beautiful location for a date."

Angel chuckled. "I'm still not used to you being a romantic," Angel said, turning to face Castiel. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Remind me to thank Eli."

Castiel gave a soft laugh, Eliseus or Eli for short was the celestial embodiment of romance and he had tried one more than one occasion to help Castiel be more romantic. This didn't always go as plan especially the first few times before they had become bond mates.

Castiel's hands rested on Angel's hips and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her.

Angel kissed him back, her eyes slipping shut.

Castiel pulled back after a moment moving one hand to cup her jaw. He smiled his blues brighter still in the setting sun as he felt such strong feelings of love and happiness through their bond.

Angel leaned her head into his hand. Ever since they bonded her temper had been calmed quite a bit and she felt more a peace than ever before. The setting sun hit her wings, accenting the red tips and shimmering black feathers.

Castiel's black wing shown with iridescent colors as the angle of the light touch the inky feathers. His own personality had changed a little; he was more protective now than he had been before for especially when it came to Angel.

Castiel rested his forehead against Angel's. It was currently mating season for angels and Castiel was having some trouble calming his vessel's heart rate as Angel was becoming intoxicating.

Angel knew that Castiel was having trouble control himself; she could hear his vessel's heart rate increasing. She decided to have a little fun and began kissing Castiel's jaw line to his neck. She quickly nipped his ear lobe before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and to his pulse point.

He swallowed thickly, "Angel," his voice rough.

Angel felt Castiel's heart beat increase and decrease rapidly as he tried to get it back under control. She pulled away after a moment and kissed him gently on the lips, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Minx," he said his voice low and gruff.

Angel gave him her best innocent look. "What do you mean?"

"You know Angel," Castiel kissed her deeply. "You do love driving me insane don't you."

Angel responded with a moan in his mouth.

"Someday I hope to repay you for all you're teasing," their bond and the urges of mating season emboldened him.

Angel gasped at the sudden feeling of desire that overtook their bond.

Castiel smiled loving the sounds she made, he kissed her again then began to train his lips and tongue and teeth along her neck and collarbone. He pulled her closer to him, his hand resting firmly on her hips.

Angel gasped, trying to suppress the moans that she wanted to release. Mating season was always difficult because it increased the desire and sexual feelings between bond mates. She gripped Castiel's hair between her fingers

"I want to hear you Angel," Castiel whispered to her, "we are alone here." He kissed her ear softly as his hands moved to gently brush long flight feathers of her wings.

Angel couldn't resist any longer and moaned at the contact on her wings

Castiel smiled returning to his kissing. He kissed the hollow of her throat his fingers massaging the base of her wings.

Angel couldn't concentrate on what to do besides moan and tilt her head to give Castiel better access

Castiel smiled against her skin and gentle laid her down in the soft grass.

Angel looked into Castiel's eyes when he pulled back.

He hovered over her not wanting to put too much weight on her smaller frame. Her black and red wings spread across the grass. Castiel swallowed nervously, "Angel is this what you want?" If she asked him to stop now he could but if they waited any longer the urge to mate would be to strong.

Angel looked over his face for a moment before slowly bringing her hand up to his face. She traced the outline of his jaw and cheek before cupping it. Gently she brought his face to hers and kissed him slowly but passionately.

Castiel relaxed taking this a signed of consent. He lowered himself on to her sighing as the contact eased the ache and yearning he felt for her.

Angel ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. She slowly slipped a leg between his.

Castiel rested against her a moment enjoying her embrace before moving his head slightly to watch her with half closed smoldering blue eyes.

"Castiel, maybe this isn't the place for this," Angel said between breaths, her eyes darker than usual

"Then where do you wish to be?" Castiel asked his rough unshaven chin scratching her neck lightly.

"Home."

Castiel kissed her and when he had pulled back and she opened her eyes they were now in their bedroom. The soft grass under Angel had given away to their soft bed.

Angel smirked and in a surprise burst of strength switched their positions. She fingered his tie before slowly undoing it. In the meantime, she kissed up and down his neck then down his chest as she undid his shirt.

Castiel groaned softly, his wings mirroring hers; rose slightly higher than usual and feathers spread in proud display.

Angel took this as a sign of dominance so she spread her wings to their full length and bit Castiel's neck.

If it had been later in mating season and if they had waited longer to given Castiel may have challenged her dominance but for now he was happy with allowing her to lead their dance. Castiel moaned as feel of her teeth replaced by her mouth.

Angel smirked when Castiel pulled his wings into a submissive position and licked the shell of his ear. "Good boy, now I will give you your reward." Castiel's shirt and trench coat were quickly discarded as she licked and nipped down Castiel's chest, dragging her nails gently on his sides.

"Angel," Castiel groan watching her.

Angel came back up to his face while fingering his pant line. "What do you want Castiel?"

"You know," Castiel said his voice nearly coming out like a growl before he kissed her roughly.

Angel kissed him back, grounding herself against him. She pulled back after a moment. "What if I don't know? You might need to be more specific or I might not do what you want," Angel said, emphasizing her point by lifting her body off of him and acting like she was going to get off the bed.

This drew a true growl from Castiel, he gripped her tightly flipping them over again so he was on top once more.

Angel's eyes widened in surprise; sure Castiel had claimed dominance before but never had he claimed it from her when she already made her stance. Angel squirmed under his stare as he held her arms down above her.

"I can't let you leave Angel," he watched her hungry his eyes nearly black in the light.

Angel's body shuddered in anticipation

"You won't try to leave again will you," he more or less ordered, his wings now held in a dominant display.

Angel shook her head, folding her wings back submissively.

Castiel smiled kissing her releasing his vice hold on her wrist. Their shoes and socks vanished and he manually removed her shirt drawing his large hands along her smooth skin.

Angel gasped at the feeling of his hands on her skin and arched into them

He moved kissing her neck then bit it like she had his, he licked to sooth the bit the gently sucked the skin leaving his mark on her. He moved to undo her pants and they then vanished to join the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Angel's body was flushed in the low light of the room. All that remained on her was her underwear and bra. Her breathing had become labored and a sweat had broken out on her skin. "Castiel, I want you."

Castiel smiled kissing along her neck satisfied with the red mark he had left on her collar.

"And I want you Angel," he kissed her lips again, his belt and pants now gone leaving only their underwear separating them.

Angel's hands found their way down to the bulge and began palming it.

Castiel growled softly into her skin as he removed her bra, he then cover each breast with his hands loving that the seemed to fit so perfectly.

Angel mewled at the feeling.

Castiel gently began to knead the softly mounds of flesh slowly kissing and nipping down the valley between. He moved his mouth to the right one removing his hand which then slowly trailed down her side to pause at the waistband of her panties.

Angel's body rose to meet Castiel's hand and mouth.

The pushed slipped Castiel's hand beneath the waistband. He ran a hand over her, testing her readiness.

"Are you ready for me my Angel?"

Angel thrust her hips into Castiel's hand. "Yes please Castiel," she moaned, grabbing the bed sheets in her fist.

Castiel smiled find her slick with angelic oils. He gently licked and nipped at her breast and the last scraps separating them vanished. He shift to her entrance and moved to watch her reaction as he lovingly sheathed himself with her warmth.

Angel let out a moan at the sensation of being filled and stretched. She waited to adjust before pulling back and giving a little thrust to signal to Castiel that she wanted him to move

Castiel kissed her roughly claiming her mouth as his pelvis began to move against hers.

Angel moaned into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his hips so he could get a better angle and she grabbed his hair in her hands. She pulled away from the kiss to moan and catch her breath as much as her body would allow her to. "Castiel, faster. So close," she panted out.

Castiel groan as he felt the first trimmers from her inner muscles. He shifted finding better leverage and moving deeper, his hand moved her back his fingers buried into her feathers. Instinct was taking control as he held her tight and pounded into her faster and also harder. His mouth moved to her collar where he had marked her earlier.

Angel met Castiel with every thrust until her body exploded and white hot stars danced behind her eyes.

Castiel moaned as she tightened around him, he bit into the already redden skin of the mark as he slammed into her then again before he couldn't hold back he release and the tightening heat in his lower stomach burst. Castiel panted thrusting into her a few more times slowing as her convulsing muscles milked him.

"My Angel," he sighed nuzzling her ear with his nose.

He smiled, his wings heavy resting on the cocooning them in black feathers.

He then frowned slightly looked at the angry teeth marks he had left around the kiss bruised flesh of his mark. He moved to gently kiss it.

"I am sorry I was rougher than usual."

Angel laughed. "It's ok; it was kind of a turn on."

Castiel deep blue eyes looked up at her a little surprise and also pleased by this fact. He kissed her before pulling back little to look into her still dilated silver eyes.

"Do you wish to mark me now?"

Angel smirked. "Only if you think you can handle a round two," she said playfully, winking at him

Castile kissed her, "always with you. Its round 3 I worry about."


	10. Playing Nurse

Jo parked the impala in front of Bobby's before going around to the passenger side to get her wounded boyfriend. Dean and Sam had gone in a ghost hunt a few towns over only to find out it was it was a family of 3 ghosts who were not going down without beating the boys to a bloody pulp first.

"Let's get you inside before Dakota arrives with Sam," Jo said looping Dean's arm over her shoulder and hauling him to his feet.

Dean clenched her jaw as the sudden movement jolted a few of his injuries. "Thanks Jo."

"Yeah, you're going to owe me one," Jo grunted as they made it through the door into the kitchen.

Dean sighed in relief as he was laid out on the couch in the living room. Jo pulled twin size mattress out from behind the couch setting it on the floor in front of the couch. She then head back outside hearing Dakota's Challenger pull in.

Dakota had managed to get the past out Sam out of the car but he was to heavy for her to move on her own.

"Little help please," Dakota said trying not to fall over under her boyfriend's weight.

Jo got on the other side and the two women dragged Sam up the stairs.

"Why did he have to be so tall," Jo panted as they reached the door.

"Chuck has sick sense of humor," Dakota said as they stumbled through the kitchen.

Jo would have laughed if she had the breath, they finally got him to the mattress. The girls paused for a bit catching their breath before got for the first aid kits.

"Sammy?" Dean asked weakly.

Sam didn't move at first but after a while he stirred looking up at ceiling, "Dean?" He looked over at his older brother.

Dean looked at his younger brother and reached a hand to him weakly. "Sam, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your job to protect me Dean," Sam reminded him.

"Yes it is. You're my little brother."

"Yes but I am an adult now too," Sam said looking around for Dakota or Jo. "I wasn't awake when they brought me in was I?"

Dean smirked and shook his head

"They're tougher than they look."

Dean laughed. "They sure are."

"Hey how'd they know we were in trouble?" Sam asked. The girls had been on a vampire hunt a half a state in the opposite direction.

Dean thought for a moment. "Actually I don't know."

"Psychic," Dakota said as she and Jo returned with bandages and other medical supplies.  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course. Are you girls alright though?" Dean asked, his protective nature kicking in.

Dakota glanced at Jo for split second.

"We're fine," Jo told him, "better than you two at any rate, but that's not hard," she smiled starting to clean Dean's cuts, "you boys look awful."

"I feel awful," Sam said pitifully, giving Dakota his puppy dog eyes. Dean noticed the glance that Dakota gave Jo.

When Jo was close enough to his face Dean whispered to her, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Dakota smiled at him, "poor moose," she leaned down giving him a kiss.

"I fine now ok, promise," Jo told him.

Sam kissed her back and smiled at her when they broke for air.

"What happened?" Dean asked, concerned about his girl.

"Better?" Dakota smiled back at him.

"We can talk about later," Jo whispered to him, "right now I want to make sure you're ok."

Sam nodded.

Dean looked at Jo softly, "ok."

Jo smiled giving him a kiss before going back to patching him up.

Dakota carefully rolled up Sam's sleeve to butterfly a gash closed before then wrapping it in gauze.

"Thank you," Sam said.

Dakota smiled at him before going back to work. It took about a half hour but Sam and Dean where finally patched up and knocked out by the pain medicine. Dakota and Jo were exhausted and laying back together in Bobby's over sized recliner.

"Are you going to tell him what happened?" Dakota asked Jo.

Jo look at her. "Eventually I will have to tell him."

"Guess that mean I'm going to get questioned on how I managed fix you huh," Dakota said her eyes closed.

Jo snickered. "Yeah, probably."

"Really though, we live at the bunker, you've seen the library, why are y'all still surprised by some of the things I know how to do."

Jo laughed. "Because the boys are not used to other people knowing as much as them, let alone someone knowing more than them."

"Point," Dakota said sleepily, "less it's Bobby of course."

Jo mumbled in agreement before falling asleep.

Bobby arrived home an hour later from running errands, he found Sam asleep on the mattress which was to short for him so one foot was on the floor while the other was propped up on a pillow apparently twisted. Dean was sleeping on the couch a blanket covering him, one arm dangling off the edge. They both were wrapped up like mummies.

He looked to the other side of the room finding Dakota and Jo curled up together in the recliner also asleep; Jo's head on Dakota's shoulder. He let out a long then laughed slightly smirking.

"Idjits."


	11. Hospital Visit

Sam and Dean had their back against one of the crates on the barge. The shapeshifter they were chasing wasn't like one they had faced before, it was genetically altered.

"Dean, where is dad?" Sam asked. Originally the plan was for Dean and Sam to stay together while John set up something that would trap the shapeshifter.

"I don't know Sammy," Dean said in a worried tone.

"Let's split up and go look for him," Sam suggested.

"Sam, dad said for us to stay together," Dean urged.

"Well dad isn't here and could be getting killed," Sam argued. "If you don't go look for him I will." With that Sam ran from the crate he was hiding behind to another, searching for their dad.

"Dammit Sam," Dean swore under his breath. His body tensed when he heard a creak right above his head. Slowly Dean looked up and swore.

The shapeshifer looked down at him from the top of a shipping container. A growl came from deep in its throat. Dean trained his gun on it and lunged down at him as he fired.

John looked up from the trap he was setting when he heard the gun shots. He left the unfinished trap and began running towards where the gunshots had been heard.

Sam had heard them as well and ran back to where had last seen Dean.

Dean fired three shots into the shifter before it grabbed a hold of him throwing him into the metal side of the shipping container with a deafening boom.

"Dean!" John yelled as he saw the shifter slash Dean across the chest. John pulled out his gun and fired the entire clip into the shifter.

Dean groaned in pain firing the last of his clip into the shifter too. It didn't hardly slow as it lifted Dean and threw him 10 feet away into a couple crates which broke on impact.

Sam arrived then and with the machete he carried lopped of the shifter's head before it turned on John.

John watched as the shapeshifter fell to the ground before running up to Dean and quickly checking him over. "It's going to be ok son."

Dean coughed, blood splattered on the concrete. He groaned trying to get up.

Sam hurried over to him still keeping an eye on the shapeshifter to make sure it stayed dead.

John slowly helped Dean up and began to carry him back to the impala.

Sam got the back door and help Dean as he slide into the back with a pained grunt. "Damn," he groaned relaxing on the seat.

John ignored Sam as they quickly drove to the nearest hospital. John helped Dean out of the car and carried him into the emergency room. "My son needs help!" he yelled.

A gurney was brought over and Dean was put on it and quickly rushed to examination and X-ray.

Sam ran hand through his hair breathing heavy as he watched his elder brother get wheeled.

Just then all the rage John had been holding back bubbled up and exploded. "Where were you?" he yelled, turning towards is youngest son.

"I was looking for you," Sam replied tensing at being yelled. He had expected it though, whenever something went wrong it was always Sam's fault.

"I told you to stay together. You disobeyed me yet again and look what happened! You should listen like your brother does!" John yelled, getting right in Sam's face.

"Yeah well where were you? You said you would have the trap ready by 11. It was 12 and we hadn't heard anything we thought you'd been attacked."

"You don't need to be worrying about me! When I give an order I expect you to follow it!"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to think for myself dad," Sam said moving to sit in the waiting chairs.

"You should be," John said sternly before turning back to the doors they took Dean through.

Sam bit his tongue to keep from yelling at his dad again, this wasn't the place for their family squabbles.

Hours later neither of the men had moved. A nurse came from the doors they took Dean through and spoke in a loud voice, "Winchester?" John walked up to the nurse.

"How is he?" The nurse gave him a sad look.

"He is alive but he slipped into a coma. We don't know when, or if he will wake up. He is in room 203 if you would like to see him," the nurse offered. John nodded and began following the nurse, not even looking back to see if Sam was following or not.

Sam did follow but didn't say anything as they reached the room.

John stopped in the doorway of the room before taking the seat next to the still Dean. He put his elbows on his knees and interlaced his fingers before putting his head on his hands.

Sam swallowed looking in at Dean. Cautiously he stepped in stand at the foot of Dean's bed looking sadly at his brother bruised features, tube running down his throat to keep him breathing.

"Sam I'm sorry I snapped at you. Your brother and you are all I have. I can't lose either of you," John said suddenly after a moment of silence.

A week passed before there was any improvement on Dean's condition.

Sam and John sat with him as much as they could.

He groaned a week and a day after he had fallen into a coma. This was the first sound he had made the whole time.

"Dean?" John's voice cut through the haze surrounding Dean's mind.

He said nothing fighting the darkness.

"Dean can you hear us?" It was Sam's voice this time, Dean groaned again in reply.

"Dean, you have to wake up boy."

'Trying,' he thought struggling against the darkness that threatened to pull him under again.

Sam and John watched holding their breath as Dean twitched as he started to come to finally.

John released the breath he was holding. "Watch him. I'm going to go let the nurses know he is awake," John told Sam before leaving the room.

Sam sat down next to Dean's bed. "Come on Dean," Sam encouraged, "almost there." Dean stirred finally opening his eyes against the bright lights.

"What happened?" Dean asked, his voice hoarse

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Sam asked almost unable to hold in his smile. He had been so afraid his brother may never wake up.

"The shifter was above me. After that it's all a blur," Dean said as he tried to sit up.

Sam kept him down, "you got some broken ribs so try not to move," Sam told him. "It attacked you but dad and I killed and managed to get you here. You've been out a while Dean."

Just then John and a nurse came back into the room. John quietly spoke to Sam while the nurse checked Dean over. John chuckled quietly.

Sam smiled broadly. Dean watched them it maybe the fact he just woke up but they seem to be getting along better. That was never a good thing. Dean had a bad feeling something horrible was going to happen, and soon.


	12. Blood

_The second half of 'Playing Nurse.'_

* * *

Jo and Dakota headed back to the car parked on the edge of the road. They were both breathing a little heavy having just hunted a vampire who had been preying on people in the town a little less than a mile away. The boys where off on a ghost hunt not far from Bobby's; neither of them had liked that the girls had gone on this hunt on their own but they never liked it their girlfriends have to hunt with them even if they were a good team.

It was a simple enough hunt though, track down the vamp and behead it. They had been done in a few hours and were now getting ready to head back, though they planned on leaving out the part about how the vamp lived in an abandoned barn in the woods. Also how they had hunted it at night; there was no need to worry the boys with boring details after all.

Jo smiled as her and Dakota were walking to the exit. "That was pretty simple."

"Yeah, I expecting more of a fight," Dakota said, she could just see the road through the trees now, "guess we really shouldn't complain about an easy hunt though." Dakota turned back to look at Jo and froze, a figure was moving just behind her completely silent. "Jo, run."

Jo didn't react in time and was tackled to the ground by the figure

The figure pressed it bloody wrist to Jo's mouth.

Jo struggled against it.

The other hand forced her mouth open Jo could feel the sticky inhuman blood trickle down her throat. The figures weight suddenly fell away, Jo looked to her side to see the disembodied head its vampire fangs expose.

"Jo?" Dakota looked down at her eyes wide, her heart pounding.

Jo was spitting out what she could but could feel the effects already hitting her. Her body shook as she tried to take control.

Dakota shallow before grabbing hold the vampire's head. "Jo listen we need to get to the car."

Jo nodded through her convulsions. She gritted her teeth against a scream of pain.

Dakota pulled her friend to her feet stirring her to the car, "quickly it's not far."

Jo moved as fast as she could

Upon reaching the car Dakota dropped the head and machete on the ground. She opened the trunk turning a lantern and started pulling ingredients together. Holy water, yew, wolfsbane, devils shoestring, multiply other herbs all of which she mixed in a Mason jar.

"Dakota," Jo choked out.

"It's going to be okay Jo, promise," Dakota said looking at Jo. She sat on the gravel her back to light and Dakota she was shacking.

Jo's breathing as becoming shallow the longer Dakota took.

Dakota grabbed and empty syringe and too blood from the vampire that had turned Jo. She then placed in with other ingredients in the jar. She picked it up and moved her, "Jo."

Jo didn't say anything, just whimpered in pain trying to block out all the sounds. The cars on the highway not far off, the animals in the forest, but mostly the sound of Dakota's racing heart and the sound her blood running through her veins. The light even though her back was to it stung her eyes and urge to feed was so strong it hurt.

Dakota turn the lantern off before moving to stand in front of her. "Jo," she said again kneeling to eye level with her.

"Dakota, tell, tell Dean I love him," Jo said.

"You'll be able to yell him yourself."

"No, you need to kill me"

"No I don't Jo. I couldn't if I tried anyway."

"Dakota, I can't turn and kill people, please," Jo pleaded through the pain

"You won't Jo, I can change you back. You need to drink this," she held the jar to her.

Jo looked at her for a moment before trying to drink the stuff. She coughed. "It tastes horrible."

"It gets worse but you'll be human again when you wake up," Dakota said watching her.

Jo nodded and forced herself to drink the rest

She set aside, she coughed gaging; turning away vomiting blood. Dakota moved to knell next to her holding her hair out of the way.

Jo's arms became weak and she fell unconscious

Dakota caught her before she land in the pull if liquid. She struggled slight as she moved Jo to the passenger seat. She then went back to trunk closing it. She got in to the driver's side heading off before something else showed up.

It was day by the time Jo woke up again.

"Morning Jo," Dakota said looking over at her.

Jo yawned and blinked. "Thank you Dakota"

"Sure thing Jo," she smiled relieved it worked, "what would you like for breakfast before we go find the boys?"

Jo smiled. "I'm think ham and eggs."

"Ham and eggs it is then."

"Why are going to find Sam and Dean?"

"They got themselves in a jam.

"Again?"

Dakota smiled and nodded.

Jo looked out the window relaxed, the urge to feed was gone and the sunlight felt great.


	13. First Puppy Eyes

Dean and Sam were in the back of the impala. Their father had gone in to request a hotel room for them to stay in. The 5 year old Dean was playing with a mystery machine and batman toy.

Sam was only a year old. He was looking out the car's back window in the hotel at his dad. He then turned back to Dean sucking on his red pacifier. Flopping back on the leather seat he watched his big brother with curious brown eyes.

"What do you want?" Dean asked his little brother when he noticed he was looking at him.

Sam reached his hand out at the toys.

Dean pulled them away. "No its mine," Dean said in a whiny voice

Sam's big brown eyes start filling with tears, his cheeks reddening, he sniffled. The binky fell out of his mouth and he began to cry.

Dean began to panic. Not only would his dad yell at him for making him cry but it brought up painful memories of when he carried his brother out of the burning house 6 months ago and his mom disappearing. Their dad still wouldn't tell Dean where she went just that she was away. "Ok, ok," Dean said, handing him the mystery machine toy.

Sam stopped crying and took the offered toy. He looked up at his brother then back at the toy smiling. He thumped the toy on the seat a couple times before rolling it back and forth giggling making motor noises like he watched his big brother do.

Dean watched Sam and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. Maybe he should share more often.


	14. The Baby Angel

Gabriel held the new angel in his arms. His father, their father, named him Castiel. The little baby cooed in his arms and tried poking his face.

"Now, none of that Cassie," Gabriel said with a smile.

He felt like he was the only archangel that would actually look after their youngest brother. Micheal didn't get involved with any of his siblings beyond the archangel; Lucifer was too wrapped up on proving that the humans were not worth fathers love and attention; and Raphael wanted nothing to do with their little brother.

Their father had said that Castiel was special, even more special than the archangels and needed to be looked after. Gabriel wondered what this tiny little angel he held could do in the future to be considered so special that he was above the archangels but he looked forward to finding out.

Gabriel was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a giggle and felt small wings fluttering under the blanket Castiel was wrapped in. He looked down to see that while he was thinking about protecting his little brother, his wings had instinctively folded to shield them and Castiel was trying to grab one of the feathers.

"Don't do that Castiel, it will hurt if you pull the feathers," Gabriel said, brushing some hair from the little angel's face.

The baby smiled up at him and that's when Gabriel knew Castiel would be special. The blue eyes showed so much trust and love, more than any angel had held before. Their father had created Castiel to perfectly love and trust in the humans that their father had created. Everything Lucifer wasn't, Castiel was.

"I will always protect you Castiel, always."


	15. Flying Pie

Sam and Dean sat in their airplane seats, they'd been in the air for about an hours and Sam was noticing Dean was actually quiet. Correction he was too quiet for them to flying, he looked over to see Dean was listen to Metallica through his earphones and digging his nails deep into the armrests of the seat. He nudge his brother's arm.

"Dean dude you stop that or you'll ruin the armrests," Sam told him.

Dean pulled the headphones out of his ears. "I'm sorry Sam but anything could go wrong with this flying metal death trap. A duck could get caught in one of the turbines and cause it to fail, we could get lost if the mountains magnetic pull mess with the compasses, or lightning could strike the airplane and cause a malfunction."

"Dude did you look up ways planes crash," Sam asked the mountain one being way beyond his brother.

"Always a good thing to know possible problems," Dean remarked.

"Not when you already have a fear of flying it just makes it worse. No wonder you're almost pulling stuffing out of the seat." Dean shot his brother a glare. "Seriously just try to go to sleep or something."

Dean nodded and put his music back on. About 10 minutes later Dean was still awake. Dean continued to fidget in his seat.

Sam sighed, "Dude you're going to have to start taking tranquilizers at this rate," he was getting annoyed.

"Excuse me for having one fear Mr. Scardy cat."

"Reminds me of the time you screamed for whole minute because there was a cat in a locker." Dean grumbled. "For Pete's sake," Sam rummaged around in his bag before tossing Dean a foam stress toy in shape a slice of cherry pie, "maybe that will keep still."

Dean looked at it before smiling and messing with the stress toy, all fears forgotten.


	16. Pretty Eyes

Dean threw the paper onto the table. "Damn Disney is doing it again," he said in an angry tone.

"What now Dean?" Sam asked, surfing on his laptop.

"They made another stupid Disney princess movie," Dean grumbled. "It almost hurts that they keep coming up with these stupid ideas."

Just then they heard a flutter of wings. "Hello Cass," both of the brothers said at the same time.

"Hello. Dean, who is this Disney and what have they done to hurt you?" Castiel asked, misunderstanding the conversation.

"Disney isn't a person Cass, it's a company that makes movies. Stupid movies on top of that," Dean said.

"How are these movies stupid?" Castiel asked.

Sam sighed. He knew this conversation wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon. "Here, just watch one and you will see for yourself," Sam suggested, throwing the angel the remote control. Castiel blinked a few times before sitting on the bed across from the TV and began flipping through the movies offered on demand. The first Disney movie he came across was Tangled. Castiel began to watch the movie, a confused look drawn upon his face.

Throughout the movie Castiel commented on a few things such as how chameleon's shouldn't have humanistic personalities and if they do his father created a flawed one, or how the mother keeping the princess in the tower was obviously possessed by a demon, and how there should be no such thing as magical hair unless there was a curse put upon the young princess.

"Dude, it's a stupid movie," Dean said. "I warned you on that."

"I can see why you consider it stupid Dean," Castiel noted. Dean nodded. "But there is one thing I did notice," Castiel began. "You have the same eyes as the Disney princess." Dean's eyes widened and his face turned red while Sam choked on his beer before outright laughing.


	17. Personal Space

Dean sang "Eye of the Tiger" as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. He loved the bunkers showers, they had amazing water pressure. He sang not really caring if any one heard him but from what he could tell the rooms had been sound proofed pretty well.

There was a flutter of wings and a splash. "Hi Dean," a familiar gravelly voice said from behind him.

Dean's eyes opened, some soap got it in causing them to sting a little but he was too busy to notice.

"Dude?" Dean looked over shoulder at the trench coat wearing angel. Castiel was standing in the shower with him, the water soaking his hair and clothes.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Why was Dean upset with him? He just appeared and had said nothing further than his usual greeting. Was there something that he did that broke their invisible line of conduct in a friendship manner?

"Do we need to talk about personal space again Cass?" Dean asked him

Cass looked down in embarrassment, his face lightly tinted red. He took a step back and looked Dean in the eyes, his wide and filled with sincerity. "My, my apologies," he said, holding his hands up.

Cass vanished and Dean let out a sigh, so much for his relaxing shower.

Cass reappeared outside of the bathroom to find Angel laughing holding her stomach. He dripped for a moment then spoke.

"I do not believe it is amusing," his cheeks still flushed.

"Are you kidding me? That was fantastic!" Angel managed to get out between laughs.

Castiel smirked.

"Well if you think it's so funny why don't you go in," Castiel said, grabbing Angel. He began to tickle her while attempting to move her to the bathroom door while she laughed and pleaded for him to stop.

Castiel smiled hugging her from behind when she turned to get away.

Angel's laughs finally subsided and she leaned into Castiel's hug. Maybe she should trick Castiel into appearing in Dean's personal space more often.


	18. In Need of a Brother

Dean was sitting in Sam's bed, reading him his favorite book Sammy the Lonely Sasquatch. Dean smiled as his brother had fallen asleep and used him as a pillow, Sam's shallow breaths slightly ruffling the pages of the book.

"Dean?" a soft voice called over his shoulder, slightly hesitant.

Dean blinked then looked over his shoulder searching for the voice.

Castiel tugged on Dean's sleeve. "Story?"

"Not right now ok Cass," Dean told him, having just read a story to Sam, he wasn't ready to read another one to his younger adopted brother.

Castiel lowered the book and his smile dropped as well. "Ok." Castiel walked out of the room and put the book down. He looked between the front door and Sam's room before quietly leaving the house. He just wanted to take a walk to the park, nothing would go wrong.

Dean began to carefully move out of Sam's hold without waking him. It took a bit but he finally managed it. He started thinking about what he had said and began to feel a little guilty, Cass was younger than Sam even and he didn't ask Dean for a lot. Maybe he could go ahead and read to him; it probably wouldn't take long for Castiel to go to sleep if he did.

Castiel walked down the street, past the dinner they usually at breakfast at. Their dad was at work as a night guard and wouldn't be home for another 4 hours. Finally Castiel got to the park and sat in the swings, moving back and forth slightly. He looked up when he felt a drop of rain, quickly followed by another. In a matter of seconds it was pouring and the young boy was drenched but he made no move to find cover or head back home.

It was about then that Dean had started to panic. He'd found the book Cass wanted him to read but he couldn't find Cass anywhere. He could already hear his father yelling at him. 'I told you to watch out for your little brothers Dean. You couldn't even do that.' Dean looked through every room twice and he couldn't find him.

Castiel continued to swing back and forth while he thought. "Why is Dean mad at me? Did I ask too much? Did I upset him?" he thought. The last foster home he had been in before this was chaos. Lucifer and Michael were always fighting and the only times they agreed on something was when they picked on him. Here, Dean and Sam got along great; they didn't need a third brother to disturb that, so why did John adopt him?

Dean looked out the window at the rain; he didn't think Cass would go out in that. He must still be in the house somewhere, Cass was the smallest and better at finding places to hide; he liked just appearing behind him and Sam sometimes, so Dean began to search the house again, top to bottom in every closest and drawer and Dean was not going to panic. Much.

After sitting in the rain for five minutes Castiel stood up and began walking back home.

Dean was pretty well panicked by the time Cass returned and the moment he spotted the dripping wet boy walk through the door he hugged him.

Castiel was startled by the hug Dean gave him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You scared me Cass, I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry Dean. I just went for a walk to the park," Castiel informed him.

"Notes, would be good Cass, or tell me ok I'll go with you," Dean stopped hugging him realizing that he was soaking wet. "We should get you in dry cloths before you get sick."

Castiel nodded, allowing Dean to take him to get changed. Maybe he did belong in this family.


	19. Slender

Sam and Dean sat at their booth in a diner. Their job in the town was done; it for once had actually been a simple salt and born. Dean was celebrating with his third slice of homemade cherry pie. Sam was still amazed his older brother could eat pie and drink like he was going to die tomorrow and wasn't the size of a house. Then again with their job dying tomorrow wasn't a far stretch of the imagination.

Sam smirked glancing out the window he was about to tell Dean to get a room with his pie when he froze. There was a man in the bushes on the other side of the parking lot. Not just any man either, he was tall, slender and wearing a black suit and tie. But the freaky part was he had not facial features or hair at all just blank and a ghostly white color that seemed to practically glow in the dim light.

Dean looked at Sam with a surprise. "Dude, are you ok?"

Sam swallowed lifting a shaking hand to point out the window at the man

Dean's eyes furrowed together and he looked over his shoulder. He didn't see anything but bushes, a tree, and the starry night sky. He turned back to his brother. "Sam I think you have had too much coffee."


	20. Clever Bot

"Dean, come check this out," Sam called to his brother.

Dean closed the fridge door and opened his beer before walking to the other side of the hotel room where his brother was sitting at the table with his laptop open. He stood behind Sam and looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Dean questioned, taking a sip of his drink.

"It's called the cleverbot. It is supposed to be an A.I. robot," Sam explained.

"Well, ask it something," Dean said.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Well, see if it knows who we are, or Cass is," Dean suggested.

Sam typed in "Who is Castiel?"

After a few moments the computer replied with: Castiel is an Angel of the Lord.

"Well, seems like it knows who he is," Sam said before typing again. "Who is Dean Winchester?"

Again, the machine took a moment before replying: He's a hunter. Dean smirked. He watched as his brother typed in his last question: Who is Sam Winchester?

"A moose," the A.I. replied.

Dean collapsed to the ground laughing while Sam gawked at the screen.

"What?" Sam continued to repeat.

"Well, I guess you better hoof it to bed moose," Dean said between laughs.


	21. Watching You Sleep

Dean and Sam were in another hotel room, passed out from the exhaustion of the day. They had killed another group of vampires earlier and it wore them out. There was a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared in the room but Sam and Dean didn't realize it. Castiel sat on the edge of Dean's bed, being careful not to wake him. Castiel found it strange, his relationship with the two brothers. His connection to both of them was different in so many ways. Sam he saw as a brother of his, one he wanted to protect but Dean, he felt like so much more to Castiel. The angel knew they would have a stronger bond when he pulled him from the fiery depths of hell but this connection surpassed even that. When had he become overrun by emotions?

Dean shifted in his sleep mumbling something that sound like the nickname he had given Castiel, Cass. He believed the second word had been pie.

Castiel tilted his head.

Dean groaned moving again before finally blinking awake.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said.

"Ah," Dean yelled at the figure at the end of his bed. He sat bolt upright reaching for his gun when his eyes focuses and recognized the figure as his angel in a trench coat. Wait when had Cass become his?

He grabbed the pillow next to him throwing it at Castiel. It bounced harmlessly off his head. "Damn it. What did I tell about watching me in my sleep!"

"I apologize," Castiel said.


	22. Fanfics

Dean and Sam looked at Sam's laptop. They had found a sight called and were surprised by the different "stories" they had uncovered.

"So there's Sam girls, and Dean girls, and what's a slash fan?" Dean asked.

Dean felt like he knew the answer but didn't want it to actually be true.

"As in Sam/Dean. Together," Sam answered nonchalantly, enjoying the expression his older brother made at the news.

"Like, 'together' together?" Dean asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, biting back his laughter.

"They do know we're brothers, right?" Dean asked, looking between the computer and his brother.

"Doesn't seem to matter."

"Oh come on! That's just sick!" Dean cried.

Dean got up and began to pace the room, clearly disturbed by the news. He continued to look at the laptop between glances. He quickly made his way back to the computer and clicked a link.

(5 minutes later)

"Dean? Are you ok?" Sam asked outside of the bathroom door.

"Sam, they are sicko's. They are worse than any demon," Dean replied, gagging again.

Sam shook his head. He would never tell his brother about his hidden passion for fanfics.


	23. Good Water Pressure

**_Warning contains; sexual content _**

* * *

Angel sat on the bed in her and Castiel's room in the bunker reading. The water ran in the bathroom as her bondmate showered removing the blood and dirt from a hunt earlier that day.

_'Angel?'_ she heard speak telepathically to her.

_'Yes Castiel?'_ Angel sent back, continuing to read her book.

_'I believe I may need your assistance please.'_

Angel quickly put the book down and brought her angel blade out, fearing that Castiel was in danger. She quickly moved to the bathroom door before opening it.

Stepping in she froze finding Castiel in the still running shower, there were no demons, though couldn't have gotten in the bunker in way. There were no creatures or anyone beside Castiel. He stood his back leaning against the cool tile wall, all traces of the fight earlier gone. Angel was about to ask what he need her for when she unconsciously glance down.

Her eyes widened and the angel blade fell to the ground; she glanced away, a blush spreading across her face. "Uh, Castiel, I uh just um," Angel cleared her throat.

"I can't make it go away Angel," his voice was low and ruff, his hand gripping his erect and impressively sized member moved ever so slightly down.

A jolt of excitement shot through Angel's stomach. "It's an erection Castiel, um do, do you want help?"

"Please Angel."

Angel moved towards Castiel, trying and failing from letting her eyes glance at the pulsing organ. She placed her hands on his chest and slid them up his wet body and into his damp hair. The water began to drench her clothes, making them stick to her body.

Castiel watched her, his blue eyes darker than normal. He removed his hand from himself placing both on her hips drawing her closer.

Angel leaned in and gently kissed him.

Castiel returned the kiss, making it deeper. Her wet shirt pressed against him.

Angel ran her tongue across the bottom lip as her hands traveled lower over his abs.

Castiel opened his mouth to her as he began to peel her soaking clothes off decreasing the layer that separated them.

Angel pulled back so Castiel could remove her shirt. She began to kiss down Castiel's neck, nibbling on a sensitive spot on his neck

He groaned softly in response, his large hand rubbing over her back as the water rained down it.

Angel's hands traveled back down his sides before her right one slowly wrapped around his weeping cock.

Castiel groaned his back arcing of the tile pressing into her hand.

Angel giggled. "Like that do we?" Angel said, punctuating each word with a stroke.

"Yes," he hissed, "yes, Angel."

Angel leaned towards his ear. "What do you want? Tell me or you won't get any more," Angel said, removing her hand from him

"Want you," he said looking at her hungrily, his blue eyes almost black trained on her.

She smirked and pulled back. "Then come get me."

Castiel growled, grabbing her pulling her crashing into him. His rock hard length pressing into her through her clothes as he devoured her mouth.

Angel moaned in response. She put her hands between them and began to try and unbutton her pants.

He had removed her bra by the time she had her jeans undone. His mouth moved to lick away water that had fallen on to her breasts.

"Cass," Angel moaned, grasping his hair.

Castiel smiled moving her jeans and panties away, he looked up her.

Angel looked at him with lust filled eyes, her chest heaving with heavy breaths. "Castiel, what are you doing?" she asked between pants.

"What you want me to," he said kneeling in front of her kissing a trail down her stomach.

Angel moaned, instinctively pushing his head further down. "Please Castiel, just, please."

He kissed one inner thigh then the other before lightly kissing the swollen nub. Running a finger over her folds before gently pressing in as he licked her.

"More Castiel," she whimpered trembling, he did as she asked him increasing the speed of his thrusting finger and adding a second. He suckled on the nub tasting her sweetness. It was her undoing as Angel came before realizing how close she was.

"Cass," Angel screamed. Her fingers tightened in his hair and her knees buckled.

He caught her carefully pulling her close to him as he soothingly kissed her neck and shoulder while she rest against his chest.

"Castiel, please, I need you," she panted still wanting more.

"Then have me my Angel," he whispered to her.

Angel began to lie back on the wet tile floor. She watched as Castiel turned the water off and was over her in an instant. His arms rested by her head and his legs were between hers. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling herself up so she could grind against his erection.

He moaned placing a hand on her hips to still them, he kissed her before sliding into her warmth slowly let her adjust to him.

At first Angel clenched in pain but after a moment she moaned in pleasure and shifted a little, trying to get him to move.

Castiel swallowed thickly as she moved under him, she was so tight he had to gain control over himself before he began to thrust into her.

Angel moaned and Castiel kissed her taking it as a sign to move faster.

Angel's moans became louder as he moved. "Faster," she panted out. She felt like she was no longer in control of her body.

He groaned moving faster pressing deeper with each stroke.

"Cass, I'm, I'm," Angel didn't finish as she came. She moaned loudly, breaking the mirror that was in the bathroom.

Castiel felt the knot that had coiled tightly in his stomach snap and he plunged into her one last time for following her over the edge. "Oh my Angel," he whimpered as his body spasmed into her slightly in shock waves.

Angel panted as Castiel collapsed beside her. She smiled at him, brushing some hair from his face. "I guess we both need a shower now, huh?"

Castiel smiled kissing her hand as she did, "they do have excellent water pressure my love."

Angel smiled again cuddling into him laughing.


	24. Ball

Dean wagged his tail looking around Gabriel who sat on the floor to see Castiel hiding behind his golden retriever brother. "Come Cass," Dean barked.

Cass looked up at Gabriel with his blue eyes, asking him if he knew what to do.

Gabriel smiled, "whatcha want Dean-o?" He asked the younger pup.

"To play ball with Cass."

Cass looked at his older brother for understanding.

"Why don't you go play Castiel," Gabriel urged his younger brother.

"I don't know how."

"I can teach you," Dean said his ears perking up.

Castiel looked up at his older brother then peaked out to look at Dean

Dean smiled. Gabriel nudged his little brother, Cass had never gotten a chance to play with anyone besides him. Their brothers and sisters were all so busy and since Castiel was the smallest and the youngest he was often left out of things. This was why Gabriel thought it would be good for him to be able to play with Dean now.

Castiel slowly walked up to Dean, his tail lowered and ears lowered. "How do we play this game of ball?"

Dean wagged his tail, "come one we need to go find a ball first."

Gabriel smiled watching them go.

Castiel followed, looking back at Gabriel.

"Have fun little brother," Gabriel prompted him.

Castiel nodded before running after Dean.


	25. Black Swan

Dean looked at the shoes or least in his mind that was all it was. In reality he was staring in awe at a pair of pink ballet shoes; a pair of cursed ballet shoes. They had already caused the death of a look dancer who had quite literally danced her feet off.

Dean stared at them admiring the satin fabric. Glancing at the door of the bathroom in their motel room where Sam had just gone he touched the fabric. They were amazingly smooth, picking them up to look at them better he found they were perfect in every possible why he could imagine and whys that he also hadn't even thought to imagine.

He looked down at his feet then back at the shoes; they looked like they'd fit, in fact he was positive they would. Quickly he removed his old broken down tennis and laced on the soft while cushioned ballet shoes; he tied the ribbons just as they had on black swan. Smiling he stood and began to dance, he hadn't known had that talent and as he pirouetted he suddenly realized he did not have this talent.

It was then as that he realized had just strapped on a pair of curse PINK ballerina shoes. He looked back at the bathroom door.

"Uhh Sammy?"


	26. Going Away

Gabriel looked over the Earth. He sighed; there was a heavy weight on his heart that he couldn't share with anyone. He loved his family so much but he just couldn't stand being around his brothers Michael and Lucifer anymore. Gabriel just wanted to get away from all the fighting. He would come back but he needed to go to Earth and clear his head. Gabriel froze at the small voice behind him. "Abiel?"

Gabriel turned find his little brother, the youngest. Castiel timidly held his hand. "Yes Castiel?" Gabriel said looking at his brother's sad blue eyes.

"Abiel what are you doing?" Castiel asked quietly. He noticed that Gabriel had been spending more and more time away from his brothers and sisters.

"Just thinking Cass."

Castiel sat down next to his brother on the edge of the cloud and looked at him with misty eyes. "Please don't go Abiel."

"Go?" How'd little Castiel know he was thinking?

"You keep going away."

"But I come back don't I Castiel."

"Will you always?" Castiel questioned.

"Of course little brother," Gabriel looked back at earth, "it just may take a while sometimes, but I'll come back."

Castiel looked down. "Can I come?"

Gabriel smiled softly at his little brother, "maybe someday."


	27. All Hail King Sammy

Dean crossed his arms glaring at his brother. Sam stood next him admiring the sword he held. The sword that Sam himself had just pulled as strange as it sounded from the stone, the very large heavy boulder actually that sat on a platform in Dr. Visyak's personal collection. This woman only added insult to injury as she tried (failing) not to laugh at Dean's sore expression.

C4. If Dean had not run out of the C4 he could have blasted the sword loss and he wouldn't feel like an idiot looking at Sam and the impressive still sharp sword of Bruncvis. Sword of the Moose is what he'd call it.

"So how come you couldn't pull it out Dean? It was easy enough for me," Sam said not going to pass up one of his rare chances to gloat.

"Who are you King Author?" Dean grumbled, "come on our majesty we have a dragon to slay," he trudged off to his trusty stead.


	28. Santa Kissed Mommy

Dean lay awake in his bed, extremely excited about the next day: Christmas. He hoped that he would get the new action figure he wanted. He heard a creaking noise downstairs. He bolted up in his bed and quickly crept to the stairs. Sneaking down them he froze when he saw his mom talking to none other than Santa. He covered his mouth to hide a squeak of happiness, but it turned into surprise when his mom leaned in and gave him a kiss. Dean gasped in surprise. He saw the two figures pull back and look around for a moment, trying to figure out where the sound came from. Once they couldn't find the source they kissed again. Dean quickly went back to his room; daddy wasn't going to be happy when he learned that mommy kissed Santa.


	29. Hunger

Dean leaned back in his chair in the motel room, he was trying to ignore the gnawing in his stomach but it was hard. He was starving. They had skipped breakfast and now it 3 o'clock and he and Cass were waiting for Sam to get back with lunch. Dean glanced over at the former angel as he quietly in his chair; he was human now as weird it as that is.

Castiel was laying on the bed, thinking through the new feeling of hunger that he was experiencing. "Dean, I'm hungry," he said.

"Mhmm," Dean hummed checking his watch, Sam should be back soon.

Castiel looked around for something to eat. He fingered his tie, looking at it before putting it in his mouth and nomming it.

Dean glanced back up as Castiel, trying not to laugh at the sight of him eating his tie, "dude, don't eat that."

Castiel sat up and looked at Dean with sad eyes. "But I'm hungry."

"Well, join the club man," Dean sighed. Where the hell was Sam, Dean was almost sure he had decided to eat before bring their food.

Castiel got up and began pacing the room. He continued to glance over at Dean. After a few times of pacing the room Castiel walked up behind Dean and began gently licking Dean's neck and shoulder.

Dean's eyes went wide and lost balance in his chair causing him to topple over.

Sam whistled as he carried the bag of food toward the room he placed the key in the door and was just about to open it when he heard dean's voice.

"What the hell Cass, you can't just go and lick me like that!"

"My apologies Dean, but you looked so delicious!" Castiel yelled.

"No, nope, nuh-uh, nope," Sam said turning around red faced and walked quickly away.


	30. Saying I Love You

Castiel was pacing the hotel room. Recently he and Angel had started down the path of mating, the equivalent of humans dating. Castiel was sure of the feelings he felt for her but continuously had trouble telling her about his feelings.

"Are you trying to wear a hole in floor?" Dean asked him, Cass had been pacing for close to half an hour now.

He stopped. "No, I apologize. I just have something on my mind is all."

"It was a joke," Dean sighed, "what's on your mind Cass?"

"I just need help Dean. Will you help me?" Cass asked with the puppy eye look

"Uh, yeah sure," Dean shrugged, Cass had helped him out of a couple after all this would be like returning the favor right.

Cass crossed the room and put two fingers to Dean's forehead. When he removed them they were on a hilltop and there was a setting sun. Castiel sat on the ledge of the hill, watching the setting sun.

Dean stumbled on the landing, he looked around not recognizing anything. "Where are we?"

"A bluff in France, 30 miles out of Paris."

"Paris!" Deans eyes widened, "what the hell are we doing in Paris?"

Castiel didn't say anything, just continued to sit.

Dean sighed and sat down next him, it was pretty here at any rate he guessed.

Castiel twiddled his fingers. "I love you."

"What?" Dean said Cass had spoken so soft he hadn't heard him.

"Nothing," Castiel said quickly.


	31. Moose Call

Sam sighed setting on the edge of his bed looking out the window, he was in psych hospital. This wasn't like when he and Dean gotten in to a psych ward to hunt a wraith. No Sam really was a patient here; it wasn't all bad he guess the food was pretty good. The room was better than most motels he'd stayed in, the library they had was surprisingly good. He could have called it a vacation if it hadn't been for why he was there.

Lucifer leaned against the wall tapping against it. He looked around the room before yelling, "Sam I'm bored!"

Sam ignored him like normal; he wondered briefly how Dean was doing on his own.

"Sam? Sam," Lucifer continued to say over and over. He walked around the bed, trying to get Sam's attention.

He stood directly in front of Sam but the Winchester still acted as if he was there at all.

Lucifer growled and produced a megaphone and repeatedly yelled his name again.

He sighed but still Sam ignored the illusion of the fallen archangel.

Lucifer sighed. "Fine be that way."

There was a small sound like the popping of bubble and at first Sam thought Lucifer had left, until he noticed him over his shoulder. The sound had been the appearance of the antlers now attached Sam's head. The where big broad moose antler, Sam's eye twitch and he touched one, it felt real.

"What the hell are these?" he yelled at Lucifer.

"So he speaks!" Lucifer laughed out in joy.


	32. Date Night

Castiel knocked on the door, adjusting his tie. "Cass, you look fine," Gabriel, Castiel's older brother told him. Gabriel was in a red collared shirt and black slacks. He looked over Castiel who was wearing a white collared shirt, blue tie, black slacks, and a tan trench coat.

"Never done this before, I'm surprised you could convince Dean to try it," Castiel said to his brother.

Gabriel shrugged. "Thank Sammy."

The tall younger Winchester brother opened the door to them; he wore a sharp white shirt, red tie to match Gabriel's shirt, black suit jacket and black slacks.

Gabriel smiled at his date. "You look nice, going somewhere?" he asked with a smile, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck a little nervous now that it had come time to go, "you look good yourself Gab. Hello Cass."

"Hello Sam."

"Is that them?" a voice came from behind the door.

"Yes Dean," Sam moved the door so his older brother couldn't hide behind it.

Dean smiled at Castiel. "Then I guess we should be going." Gabriel took Sam's hand and began walking to the Impala

Cass stood beside Dean as he looked the door, "you look nice in a suit Dean," Castiel told him, he and dean had never been on a date like this before so he wasn't for sure what to do.

Dean sighed but a smile spread across his face. He turned to face Castiel and kissed him gently. "Stop worrying handsome."

A slight blush crept into Cass's checks and he kissed Dean back. Dean took Castiel's arm and took him to the car. Castiel sat in the passenger's seat next to dean while Sam and Gabriel took the back seat. Dean started the car and began driving down the road. After a few blocks Dean reached over and took Castiel's left hand with his right; his left hand remaining on the steering wheel.

Castiel smiled glancing at him. Sam and Gabriel talked in the back.

"So how was work?" Gabriel asked his boyfriend.

"Slow," Sam said, "you?"

Gabriel smiled. "The candy factory is doing great busy."

Sam chuckled, "sweet tooth."

"Always."

They leaned in to kiss but dean's voice stopped them. "Hey, hey, hey, I just cleaned in here and I want it to stay that way."

"How would it suddenly be unclean from a kiss?" Sam asked.

"I know you two and I know a kiss is just the start of things," Dean said, looking in the rearview mirror at them. Sam blushed since he was right after all.

After a few moments they pulled into a nice restaurant. They got out and Dean had to give the impala's keys to the valet. Dean took Castiel's hand and smiled at him gently. Gabriel got out of the car and opened the door for Sam.

"Thank you," Sam said smiling at him. Gabriel smiled back and led his boyfriend into the restaurant. Tonight was going to be a good night.


	33. Bear Hugs

Castiel watched Dean as he slept in the latest motel room he and Sam rented. They had picked up a cause about a possible wendigo in the area and Dean has just drove 18 hours straight to get them here. Sam was off doing research while his elder brother slept still in the same clothes of that day having been too tired to change.

Castiel smiled as Dean snored softly in his sleep, he really did care about protecting people from the invisible evils of the supernatural world. Cass had to admire him for that, Dean was hardly ever thanked for his work and he went on doing it anyway. He had said it was because that's all he knew but Castiel knew that wasn't true. Dean did it because he wanted to make a difference in whatever way he could. Castiel was well aware his thoughts on Dean's selflessness where likely contacted to the bond he felt with for his charge. But this bond was different from the one between him and Samuel; he was not yet certain why or how he felt this for Dean but it felt them all the same and he didn't want to change that.

Careful not to wake him Castiel laid down next to him on the bed hugging Dean from behind, thanking him for his braver and self-sacrificing work to protect his fellow-man. Castiel smiled his head resting on the pillow with Dean's; his arms wrapped around his waist in a protective manner.

"Bear," Dean mumbled in his sleep. "Bear Sammy help me."


	34. Girl Problems

There was a loud crash coming from the bunker bathroom. Angel looked up from the book she was reading and raised her eyebrow at Sam and Dakota to ask them if they knew what was going on in the room.

Dakota bit her tongue to keep from laughing, being psychic definitely had its moments.

Sam got up and walked to the door, knocking on it. "Cass, you ok in there?"

"I am very confused," a feminine voice replied, Dakota then burst out laughing unable to hold it in any longer having heard what she knew to Castiel's voice.

Sam's eyes widened and he opened the door to see a female Castiel standing there. Angel's mouth dropped open. Just then Eli and Teresa walked in, holding hands to see everyone either in utter shock or laughing. "What's this all about?" Eli asked in confusion, not noticing the female Castiel.

"Castiel?" Teresa questioned looked at the long dark haired woman.

"Yes," she replied looking down at herself, she or rather he was wearing a white collared shirt not only like his previous one though this one clearly made for his now female vessel. He still had his mess blue tie but his black pants had now become a black skirt the stopped a few inches above his knees.

Angel walked up to him, trying in vain to hide her smile. "It looks like you've taken a switch to play for the other team."

"I don't understand that reference," Castiel told his bond mate.

"What happened?" Teresa asked them.

Eli smirked. "I bet it was Gabe."

"Sounds about right," Teresa agreed given their brother's love of practical jokes.

"Why though," Dakota asked regaining her breath.

"No idea," Sam said.

Dean whistled when he walked in, he smiled his trademark when the girl winning grin as Castiel, "hello, beautiful what's your name?"

"You already know my name Dean."

Dean's face instantly fell, "Cass?"

"Hello Dean."

"I can't believe I just... someone get me soap," Dean said his tongue hanging out his cheeks red and looking as if he may be ill.

Angel glared at Dean, stepping between him and Castiel. Sam and Eli were laughing at Dean's expression.

"His all yours Angel trust me, wouldn't have thought that if I knew it was Cass," Dean backpedaled.

"What did you think Dean?" Dakota asked suppressing more laughter.

"Nothing, I didn't think," Dean said desperate not to make Angel mad. Last time he had she dumped him in the middle of a teletubby convention; he still had nightmares.

Everyone turned their attention to Castiel when he was looking down the front of his skirt. "Why am I bleeding?"

"That's just evil," Dakota said looking as Castiel sympathetically.

Dean immediately the room hands over his ears.


	35. Snow Wars

Sam grunted as he worked to fill in the grave Dean had dug up, that's how they worked one of them dug it up the other filled it in. It was truly a simple salt and burn. While Sam shoveled dirt in the cold, his breath coming out in clouds, Dean was doing a different kind of work. He was rolling three large mound of snow.

"How did you get this much of the ground dug out in 10 minutes, when it was frozen?" Sam questioned Dean, filling the grave the rest of the way.

"No need to be jealous little brother," Dean chuckled as he worked behind Sam, he staked the snowballs then add twigs on the head used some of the left over dirt to make a snarling face. He molded two more small snowballs and stuck them to snow demon and placed knife in the one of the 'hands'. Dean smirked before moving to the side to watch his brother's reaction to the snow demon that was looming behind him.

Sam patted the ground down before turning around. He released a startled scream as he swung the shovel, knocking the head off of the snow demon. "Dammit Dean you Jerk!"

"Your face," Dean howled in laughter, "oh man, that was so worth it."

Sam just scowled at his older brother. This meant war.


	36. Dating Wars

Sam and Dean were at the Blue Moon hotel. They had just finished a simple salt and burn; they were relaxing watching some TV when there was a knock on the door. Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion before grabbing their weapons and heading to the door. When Sam opened it he smiled and hugged the figure, ushering them in from the cold outside.

"Melody, I didn't know you were coming tonight," Sam said to the girl.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just couldn't wait to see you," She said, running a finger down his chest.

Dean quickly stashed his gun in a drawer on seeing the smoking hot girl. "Hello," Dean smiled at her.

The girl looked him up and down. "What do you want?"

Dean looked at Sam before looking back at the girl, "suppose a hello was too much to ask then."

"Sorry, you're just not my type," she said, leaning against Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow.

_'Not your, what the hell?' _Dean wondered briefly if something was wrong with his mojo, and why was she so into Sam, the girls were after him normally not Sam.

She turned to Sam. "So are we up for some late night fun?" she asked, winking.

"Where am I backwards world?" Dean grumbled she was acting like he was invisible.

Sam smirked and nodded before grabbing his coat. The two of them walked out hand and hand before closing the door. After a minute of Dean pacing and trying to figure out what just happened the two of them came back in laughing.

"I told you this meant war," Sam said with a smirk, Melody mirroring it as well.

"Dude what I did was one thing but this," Dean motioned to them, "not cool," he growl at his brother glaring.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Like you can trump it." He turned to Melody and thanked her; slipping her a $20.

Dean glared at his brother, this had crossed the line and he was so getting Sammy back for it.


	37. Clown Wars

Dean relax in his motel bed, he was waiting. Waiting for Sammy to go to sleep so he could have his revenge and show Sam how bad of an idea it was starting war with him. He was lucky it didn't take too long and once he was sure his brother was sound asleep he went to work. Once finished Dean snickered going back to his bed, he hoped Sam didn't smudge the paint because his reaction in the morning was going to be great.

The next morning found a few random streams of light pouring in through the blinds. They hit Sam in the face, slowly rousing him from his deep slumber. He yawned and stretched his body before slowing getting up off the bed and padding his way to the bathroom. After a few seconds there was a loud yell from the bathroom.

Dean quickly woke up then grinned as he headed to the open bathroom door chuckling.

"Dean! This is not funny!" Sam yelled, looking at his face in the mirror. Dean stood behind him with a smug look on his face.

"Oh but it is 'Ronald'," Dean laughed as his younger brother began scrubbing off the clown make up. "That's what you get for trying to prank the master Sammy boy."

Sam just mumbled about not make that mistake again.


	38. Gotta Catch 'em All

Castiel looked at the two brothers that were talking about their upcoming badge battle. His Litwick sat on his right shoulder.

"So Sammy who's the next gym leader?" Dean asked as his Yamask hung over his left shoulder.

"Name's Crowley," Sam said while his Duskull floated beside him happily, "he's said to be pretty tough though."

"Good," Dean smirked, "we like a challenge don't we," he spoke to his pokemon.

"Ya," he chirped.

"Dean, you do know that Crowley uses dark types mostly right?" Castiel asked Dean.

"Not gonna be a problem for us Cass."

Castiel was about to argue when they arrived at the gym. They had gone to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon before heading to the gym.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Dean?" Sam asked as they head down the castle like corridor to meet Gym Leader Crowley.

"Of course Sammy," Dean said before pushing open the door to see Crowley sitting on a throne like chair.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Crowley asked, petting his Houndoom.

"We challenge you to pokemon battle Crowley," Dean told him.

Crowley stood up and dusted his pants off. "Which of you are challenging me?" he asked, looking at the three boys.

"All of us," Sam informed him.

Crowley nodded and walked down to the battle field. "Which of you would like to go first?" He asked as if he was bored.

Crowley shrugged. "I don't have time for three full matches so what do you say about a one on one pokemon battle? Does that work for you moose?"

"That's fine," Sam said ignoring the moose comment; he pulled a single pokeball from his bag. He looked at Duskull who seemed to agree with Sam's choice. "Wish me luck," he said before heading to his corner of the battle arena.

Crowley removed a pokeball from his pocket before tossing it into the air. A Zoroark appeared in a flash of light. "It's a Zoroark. It's a dark type and it's special ability is Illusion," Castiel stated in a monotone voice.

Sam tossed his own pokeball out, popped open and a Lucario appeared.

"A fighting type, smart," Crowley said. "Challenger has the first move."

Sam nodded. "Ok Lucario, quick attack!" Lucario disappeared before reappearing in several places as he ran towards Zoroark. Crowley looked unaffected as well as Zoroark. When Lucario got near Zoroark Crowley gave his pokemon a command.

"Imprison." Lucario froze after a black light engulfed him. "

Lucario?" Sam cried out in concern.

"Now, send him flying with Night Daze." A pitch black shock wave struck Lucario and he went flying back towards Sam. After a few moments, Lucario slowly got up.

"Ok, let's try to keep our distance then," Sam said to himself. "Aura Sphere," Sam yelled. A blue ball formed between Lucario's paws and he threw it at Zoroark.

"Dodge it," Crowley said. Zoroark fell onto all fours and quickly dodged the spheres.

"Hit him with Hone Claws," the gym leader said.

"Use Detect Lucario!" Lucario dodged the attack before using counter.

"Zoroark!" Crowley shouted in concern and surprise. Zoroark let out a cry before falling backwards.

"Zoroark is unable to battle, Lucario wins," the referee said. Crowley returned Zoroark to his pokeball.

Sam smiled as Lucario headed over to him, "nice work," he said patting the pokemon before it also return to his pokeball.

Crowley met Sam in the middle and handed him a badge that was the shape of a skull. "You earned this."

"Thanks," Sam before head out of the arena

"Next?" Crowley questioned. Castiel walked to the spot Sam had just vacated.

"I'm your next opponent," Cass said.

"Well, let's see what you've got." Castiel tossed his pokeball up and the light formed into a Lugia. "Well, I wasn't quite expecting that," Crowley said in surprise before tossing his pokeball. A Charizard appeared and roared. "Mega evolution Charizard," Crowley commanded. Charizard was engulfed in a blinding white light and when it faded the Charizard that was standing there was black and had blue flames emitting from it.

"Alright Lugia let's knock this out. Use Surf!" Lugia cried and water appeared out of nowhere to flood the floor. "Fly above the water," Crowley commanded. Charizard flew above the water before it could hit him.

"Arial Ace!"

"Lugia, use quick attack!" Castiel yelled. Lugia flew into the air and began dodging Charizard's attacks while trying to attack Charizard who was also dodging the attacks.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Crowley commanded.

"Grab him!" Castiel yelled. Lugia took the attack and grimaced but grabbed Charizard's arms.

"Now dive into the water and use Whirlpool!" Lugia dived into the water with Charizard and trapped him in a vortex of swirling water. When the attack was completed the water disappeared, leaving a regular and knocked out Charizard.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Lugia wins," the referee called. Castiel smiled as he returned his faithful pokemon. Crowley repeated the same action he did with Sam and gave Castiel his earned badge after returning Charizard to his pokeball. Castiel joined Sam and pushed Dean towards the challenge zone.

Dean smirked as he walked to his zone, he pulled out his pokeball and Pyroar appeared on the field with a growl. Crowley gave Dean a disapproving look before snapping his fingers. The Houndoom that was at the throne ran up to Crowley before taking his place on the battle field with a snarl.

"Dean, be careful. Houndoom has the ability flash fire," Castiel called out.

"We've got this, don't we Pyroar," the pokemon roared in reply. Crowley had to say Dean did at least show he would back his pokemon despite the clearly bad odds.

"Pyroar use flamethrower!" Dean yelled. Castiel and Sam wanted to yell no but knew that this was Dean's battle to face. Crowley didn't say a word as Houndoom was hit with the burst of fire. "Yeah! Direct hit!" Dean cheered. When the flames cleared and Houndoom stood without looking like any harm had been done Dean became angry. "Ok, if that didn't work, try this on for size! Overheat!" Again a blast of fire hit Houndoom and left him unharmed. "What!" Dean yelled and Pyroar became slightly nervous.

"Houndoom, Inferno," Crowley said calmly. Houndoom released a large amount of flames that engulfed Pyroar. When they cleared Pyroar was covered in burns and on the ground withering in pain. "Pyroar is unable to battle, the winner is Houndoom."

Dean knelt beside Pyroar, "guess I'm pretty stupid huh," he said to the wounded pokemon gently petting its flame colored mane. Pyroar growled softly in reply, "I'm gonna fix you up good as new promise," Pyroar return to his pokeball, "I'll be a better trainer," he said to the shiny red and white ball.


	39. Mend This Broken Wing

Castiel sat quietly on a stone wall as he watched his bondmate Angel work. They had just come finished smiting a handful of demons but one them had had managed to injure Castiel's right wing. Being they were only low level angels they weren't able to heal injured wings if the wings were their own so Angel had to help him.

"You need to be more careful," she commented in a softer tone than usual. "If you didn't manifest your wings then they wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I was meaning to startle them; I thought it worked a little bit."

Angel gave him a small smile. "Yes but was it worth hurting your wing?"

"Probably not," he relented looking at the ground, "I thought though if the fight went to long you could be hurt."

Angel smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "You don't always have to worry about me love."

"I find it difficult not too," he kissed her.

Angel smiled. "Well your wing is healed but I don't know how much activity it can stand, want to find out?" Angel asked with mischief.

Castiel tilted his head slightly, "I am not sure what to mean, Angel," her name came out as a sigh as she began to gently massage the healed area.

Angel kissed up and down his neck as she messaged his wing. "I'm sure you will catch my drift pretty soon."

"I believe I have already," he turned kissing her, "I agree that we should test it now," he smiled up at her. Angel smiled gave him a kiss and the two disappeared.


	40. Young at Heart

Sam groaned in frustration as he watched a young Dean run around the room. Earlier while the brothers and Castiel were on a hunt Dean and Cass had been hit by a spell that turned them into kids again and man was Sam able to tell. "Sammy I'm bored!" The little Dean exclaimed. Castiel, who was sitting quietly next to Sam looked up at him.

Sam sighed hoping Bobby would find a reversal spell. "I thought you wanted to water TV."

"But there's nothing on," Dean whined. "I want to go to the carnival!"

"Is there even one in town," wondered aloud.

Castiel tugged on Sam's arm. "I saw one earlier about two blocks from the diner." Dean began jumping in place happily.

"Ok fine, Cass do you want to go to the carnival too?" Sam asked, he couldn't force an angel to do something, even if that angel was in the body of a 6 year old, since he was liable to disappear to God knows where. If he didn't want to go Sam would probably have to call Jo to way one of them

Castiel nodded. He had never been to a carnival before and wanted to see why Dean was so excited to go to one. "Yay! We're going to a carnival, we're going to a carnival, we're going to a carnival," Dean continued to sing while running around the room.

"Ok ok," Sam said as he headed for the door with Cass still on his shoulder. Sam had no idea where Dean had gotten all the energy now that he was 7.

Dean was at the door jumping up and down.

"Hold still a minute ok Dean."

Dean stopped and looked confused at Sam.

Before Dean know what happened Sam clipped him into a child harness. Bobby had given to Sam as joke but Sam was starting to see it had been a good idea in Dean's case.

Dean wrestled with the harness, trying to get it off. "Why do I have to wear this and Cass don't?"

"Because I don't think Cass will try to run off," Sam looped the end of the leash around his hand, "let's go," he opened the door.

The three of them arrived at the carnival and the entire 30 minutes they had been there Dean continued to try and run off.

Sam to switch hands as the leash had made the other sore already. He bought their tickets and they headed in.

Dean and Castiel rode on a few rides. The carnival was getting ready to close but Dean continued to fight against Sam and the leash. "Dammit, Dean behave yourself!" Sam scolded, tired of Dean continuously fighting him.

"No! You can't tell me what to do!" Dean yelled back.

"At the moment I can," Sam was giving serious thought to his standpoint on want kids in the future, "the carnival is closing its time to go."

Dean pouted and sat down, refusing to move. "Dean Sam is going to drag you if you don't get up," Castiel warned him from his spot on Sam's shoulder

Sam smirked at the idea, was very tempting but he'd probably get caught Sam pulled Dean to his feet, "come on I thought you wanted pizza on the way back."

Dean smiled and tried to race ahead. He only got about 7 feet before the leash went tight, Sam followed behind more slowly with Castiel.

"Sam, where are we going?" Castiel asked with a yawn

"We're going to get supper on the way back," Sam told him, "are you hungry Cass?" Castiel nodded in reply.

They stopped off at a pizza place a few blocks away from the motel and ate. The waitress, an older lady with graying hair, commented on how sweet it was for a dad to spend a day with his sons. Sam didn't have the heart to come up with a different story. Once finished there they made their way back to the motel. Still no news from bobby so Sam went to work putting them to bed, Dean however said he wasn't tried though he kept rubbing his eyes.

Castiel had instantly fallen asleep. "I'm not tired," Dean argued weakly.

Sam was about to reply when there was a soft knock at the door, Sam opened it to see Jo standing there.

"Hey Sam," she smiled, "how are they?"

Dean poked his head out from behind Sam's leg. "Alright I'm having trouble getting him to sleep though," Sam said as she stepped in closing the door.

"Came here," Jo smiled at little Dean kneeling down to his level her arms out for a hug.

Dean walked towards Jo and crawled into her arms.

Jo picked him up and when to sit in one of the cushioned chairs; it wasn't two minutes afterwards that Dean had fallen asleep curled up in her lap.

Sam walked in with a beer and looked at Jo in surprise. "How did you do that?"

Jo shrugged smiling down at Dean, "I used to babysit a little when I was younger, thought may be out of practice though."

"Doesn't look like you need much practice," Sam said with a smile.

"Guess that's good thing, one less thing to worry about," she said watching little Dean slept, she hadn't realized she'd said that out loud though.

Sam's eyes widened. "Jo, you're not..."

Jo looked up at him realizing he'd figured it out, she sighed looking back at dean wish he was himself again. She'd wanted to tell him first; she'd been so worried on how he'd react to the news. "Yeah, I am."

Sam smiled and got down so he was eye level with her. "Jo that's fantastic!"

Jo hugged him, Sam was careful not to wake his little big brother. "That was why I came down to see you guys, I wanted to tell dean, then well," she smirked at her boyfriend as he slept, "the witch sorta delayed that."

Sam laugh, "he'll thrilled."

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him hopeful. Sam smiled and nodded hugging her again. "Hope you're good with being called uncle Sam then," Jo smiled.


	41. Moth to a Flame

Dean crouched down behind a bush as he watched as Sam lit a large torch in the middle of the clearing. Once it was lit Sam jogged over to Dean, and also hid behind the bush. Sam cocked his gun, getting ready for their trap to be put into motion.

"Flyswatters at the ready Sammy," Dean said in a hushed tone, "we'll get that mothman this time."

Sam rolled his eyes. His brother had been obsessed with capturing the mothman for a month now and it was getting to be old. They waited there for close to an hour; the torch was almost burnt out. Dean was starting to nod of when a figure seemed to appear next to the flame.

"Dean, Dean," Sam hissed at his brother.

"Shh," Dean hushed him, raising his gun to aim at the figure. He and Sam hurried out of their hiding space toward the figure, only to stop recognizing him.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said in his usual low voice, "hello Sam."


	42. Broken Mirror

Castiel moaned as he opened his eyes. His head throbbed and by the feeling of the dried substance on the side of his head he was hit hard enough to cause it to bleed. Everything was hazy as he looked around. His arms were bound behind him and seeing that he couldn't unbind himself it had enochin on it. It was even longer for him to realize that the heat he felt was the holy fire licking his skin.

"Well, look who decided to finally wake up," a mocking voice said from the shadows.

"Lucifer," Castiel's voice was rougher than normal as he tried to see his fallen brother past the holy fire that caused the shadow.

Lucifer laughed. "Well, my little brother sure has grown since I left home. Has daddy dearest been taking care of you? Telling you all about your big bad brother?" Lucifer mocked.

"What do you want?" Castiel asked not bothering to answer Lucifer's questions.

"I can't have some time with my littlest brother?" Lucifer asked, approaching the flames.

"If that was the case you would not have imprisoned me in holy fire or bond me encochin chains."

"Would you have stayed if I didn't?" Lucifer questioned, crouching before Castiel; the fire had dimmed down so Castiel could see him over the flames.

"I would have at least listened beforehand."

Lucifer clicked his tongue. "Believe what you will Cassie but I'm not so bad, in fact I'm the good guy, Father just doesn't want you to see that. He's been lying to you Castiel."

"If I can believe what I want then I don't believe you," Castiel told him flatly.

Lucifer sighed. "I'm so sorry you have been abandoned by Father and your brothers and sisters. I can't imagine what it feels like for all of heaven to turn against you because you want to make everything better."

"They haven't all turned against me," Castiel said sharply.

"Really? Gabriel fell, Eli ran away, Teresa wants nothing to do with you since you little fling ended, Angel's mad at you, Anna hates you, Michael is furious with you, shall I continue little brother?" Lucifer asked, vocal poison lacing his words.

"I still," Castiel paused a moment, "I still have friends in the garrison."

"But do they really care about you?"

"Yes."

"Castiel, they are using you. They only talk to you on missions, they don't listen to what you have to say unless it is as their leader, Castiel, they don't even know you as their younger brother," Lucifer said with false empathy.

"You're lying," Castiel shot back he pulled at the chaining slightly.

"Look my dear brother, look and tell me it's not true," Lucifer said, he killed the flames to step over the line before restarting the fire so he could cup Castiel's cheek and make him look at him.

Castiel said nothing and still refused to look at him.

"Poor little Castiel, all alone," Lucifer taunted. "I have a secret for you." Lucifer leaned towards Castiel and whispered in his ear. "We're not that different."

"You're wrong," Castiel nearly growled.

"No I don't think I am." Lucifer stood and began to circle Castiel. "You rebelled Castiel, you fell, you disobeyed and hurt people."

"Do you feel Castiel? Do you feel pain? Love? Anger? Dispear? Do you feel abandonment?"

"Angels usually don't easily feel emotions or qualities they do not embody," Castiel said without actually answering the question.

"But do you feel them?" Lucifer asked more sternly. Castiel didn't answer; he didn't have to the silence spoke for him. "Face it Cassie, we are more alike than you know," Lucifer laughed.

"We're not," Castiel said, but it was soft, weak as he start to cave to what his fallen brother was saying.

"My little brother, so fitting. Don't you remember heaven?" Lucifer asked, leaning down behind Castiel. He lowered his lips to Castiel's ear. "We were so close."

Castiel pulled away from him but being bound there was little space for him to move away.

"You can't run from yourself Castiel."

Castiel looked at the holy fire, refusing to look at his brother. He said nothing still as he tried to block out what Lucifer had said, to block out the nagging inside that Lucifer was telling him the truth. He was the same.

Lucifer opened his mouth to taunt Castiel some more when there was a flutter of wings behind him. Lucifer killed the flames so he could step out of the ring and look at the angel that had come to rescue Castiel.

The ring reignited after Lucifer had stepped out. He smiled at Angel, "hello dear."

"Get away from him Lucifer," Angel growled out.

"There's no need to get anger Angel," he glance back at Castiel who was looking at the floor, "just a little chat between brothers."

"To hell with that, I know you Lucifer," Angel snarled, bringing out her angel blade.

"Do you really?" Lucifer said looking at her hard.

"I know as much as I need to," Angel twirled the blade before charging at Lucifer

Lucifer sighed before simply stepping out of her path. Angel turned on her heel and slammed her shoulder into Lucifer's chest, sending him backwards. Lucifer laughed as Angel took a defensive position baring him Castiel. "See you around little brother," he vanished.

Angel continued to look around in case Lucifer showed up again before turning back to Castiel. She flapped her wings and killed the flames. She knelled in front of Castiel. After breaking the chains she looked him over. "Castiel?"

Castiel just looked at ground not at her.

Angel lifted his face gently to look at him. "Castiel whatever he said you can't believe."

Castiel was quiet a moment, letting her words sink in, "he lies," he spoke softly as if not knowing what to believe any more.

"Yeah," Angel said with a small smile. "Let's get you home."


	43. The Birds

Dean and Sam finished getting dressed; they were heading back home to the bunker having finished their latest job.

"That wasn't too bad," Sam commented, stretching.

"Nope, was pretty poor excuse for a demon wasn't it," Dean chuckled. Sam laughed. "Come on Sammy," Dean said grabbing his bag heading to door, "got a date when we get back."

Sam rolled his eyes with a smile. Sam picked up his back and followed his elder brother out of the room.

"What's with all the birds?" Dean asked as he stood on the walkway outside, birds mostly pigeons fill the trees and strutted around on the ground. The telephone wires sagged under their weight. There were hundreds of them; everywhere the boys looked there were birds.

"I don't know," Sam said with a worried tone. "This isn't like any omen I've ever seen."

"Better not be 'cause I ain't stopping the damn apocalypse for a third time this year," Dean said walking into the parking lot through the sea of pigeons. "Move stupid birds," Dean grumbled.

"Dean, I wouldn't do that," Sam warned, chasing after his brother.

"Do what?" Dean asked, at the moment all several hundred birds took flight at once, the sound of wings was nearly deafening.

Sam threw his bag over his head, knowing what was to come.

"Damn it," Dean quickly covered his head too. Once the birds were gone they looked around. Neither of them had been hit; in fact it seemed as though nothing had been defiled by a bird.

"That was really weird!"

"Tell me about," Dean said as he headed toward the impala, it was at the back off the parking lot so no one would hit it with a door or something. Dean eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his baby.

Sam covered his mouth with his hand to try and keep from laughing

"Baby," Dean squeaked looked at his precious impala, not a speck of her black paint was visible anymore; the windows were mostly covered also. There wasn't hardly any other dropping anywhere else, just on the impala.

"I told you not to scare them," Sam laughed out.

"You laughed at her again and I'll shoot you," dean growled at him before carefully approaching the sad car. "Oh baby, what those filthy birds do you."


	44. Dance Lesson

It was quiet in the bunker except for a soft pounded of music that came behind the Man Cave's door. Inside Castiel was trying to follow the simple steps that the TV screen was showing him. "Why is this so difficult?" Castiel asked himself, trying to keep up with the movements the person on the screen was showing him while keeping in time with the music.

Dean was walking down the hall when he heard the music. Slowly he crept over to the door with his gun at the ready. His eyes furrowed in confusion when he heard Castiel's voice. He slowly and quietly cracked the door open and almost burst out laughing at the sight.

Jo had been following Dean to the kitchen for lunch and looked at him curious when she found him peeking through the sliver of a crack in the door. "Dean?"

"Shh," Dean quieted his girlfriend with a smile and moved back a little for her to look.

Jo peered into the room, she giggled quietly at the sight of Castiel trying to match the video of the game character as it danced.

Soon everyone was crowded around the door, snickering and giggling. Angel was going to her room and saw the group outside the door. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Uh?" Sam looked up at Angel wide eyed. The others, Jo, Eli, Dakota, Teresa, and eventually Dean turned to look up at her; being her and being his angel version of a wife they were truly afraid of how she'd react.

Angel narrowed her eyes and moved towards the door. The others backed away as she peered in. Angel smirked as she saw Castiel trying to dance. "If you excuse me, I think I have a few lessons to teach Castiel about the game Move it," Angel said as she walked in and closed and locked the door.


	45. Flour Ghost

Jo smiled as she mixed ingredients in a bowl. Apple, cinnamon, sugar; she was making apple pie in the bunker's kitchen. Dean had been wanting a pie and she had convinced him the only way she would actually bake him a pie is if he helped. He was working on the crust while she mixed up the filling real quick.

"How's it going?" she checked on him.

"Uh," Dean looked at the lumpy dough for the crust. "Great."

"That 'uh' doesn't sound so great," she smirked setting the bowl of sliced apples a side, "here let me see." She knew he could cook and she loved when he did, his baking though need some refinement.

Dean tried to hide it behind his back.

"Come on dean it can't be that bad," she trying not to laugh.

Dean sighed and moved away so she could see.

She looked at the ball of sticky dough, "just need more flour," she liked this domestic side of her demon hunting boyfriend.

Dean nodded and smirked when Jo went to the bag of flour.

Jo scooped some out into the bowl but when she went to put the scoop back a poof of flour hit Dean, "oh I'm sorry," she meant it but couldn't help but laugh a little at his powdered face.

Dean sputtered and glared at her playfully before grabbing a handful of the flower in the bowl and splashing it on her face.

"No," she yelped laughing, too late as the powder dusted her white to match him, "oh you asked for it," she said taking a handful from the bag flinging it at him. Dean laughed as he tried to dodge the bag but some flour flew out of the bag and covered his hair. He grabbed his own bag of flour and began to swing it at her.

The flour covered floor was slippery and Jo ended up doing just that. She ran into Dean knocking them both to the ground, her lying on top of him and him on his back. They looked each other and laughed.

"I love you," Dean said, kissing her.

"I love you too, ghost," she giggled.


	46. Valentine's Date

Dean glanced around at the decorations on some of the lockers, hearts red, white and pink, plus a few of other colors. Today was Valentine's Day; today was the day Dean was going to ask Cass on date, just as soon as he got the courage to do it.

"So when should Sam be out of class?" Castiel asked Dean, leaning against the lockers.

"Soon," Dean said pausing, "so got any plans for the holiday?"

Castiel shrugged. "Nothing as of yet."

"Yeah," Dean said softly, nervously he added, "me neither."

Cass gave him a soft smile. "Why don't you ask someone?"

"I, uh I am working on it," Dean mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. Before he could question Dean Sam came out of the classroom. "Hi Dean, Castiel."

"Ready to go Sammy?" dean asked his little brother.

Sam nodded and took his older brothers hand. "Hey Dean? When are you going to ask Castiel to be your boyfriend?" Castiel's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Uh," Dean said his face feeling warm as red crept into his cheeks.


	47. Anti-Curse Curse

"Seriously what the fudge is wrong with you," Dean yelled at Dakota who was currently snickering at his discomfort.

"I told you that if you didn't watch your mouth in front of those kids that i would fix its fore you," she told him grinning.

"Are you kidding I sound like **&% #!?$** sponge bob character," Dean said his curse was blocked out by the sound of a chattering dolphin. This got a harder laugh from Dakota and even a small smirk from Sam who was going through one the books from the library bunker to find anti curse to fix his brother. Sam stopped on a page.

"I think I may have found a solution," Sam said before reading the enchantment. "Ok, now try."

"**#$ !?&**," Dean yelled but it came out like a seal barker now however Dean's mouth was blurred so that you could not read his lips. "Did my mouth just blur," Dean said eyes wide. Dakota was bowled over laughing at him now tears in her eyes.

"Uh, wrong one I guess."

"You guess?!" Dean yelled, "you're working for her aren't you," Dean point at Dakota. Sam tried, unsuccessfully to remove the smirk from his face. "You know what. ** #$!** you," Dean growl but the swear had been replaced by a whale call, "I'll do it my **# $%** self," this swear became seagulls.

Sam laughed as Dean grabbed the book from him, Dean stumped out of the room growling at them.


	48. Finding Friends

Castiel winced in pain as Sam and Dean helped him into the motel room. His shirt and trench coat were covered in blood and there was a tear in the shirt over his abdomen.

"Sam can you take care of the body while I patch Cass up," Dean said as they got Castiel to the bathroom.

Sam nodded and left Castiel and Dean to their own devices.

Dean helped Cass into the bathroom; Castiel gave a pain groan as he sat on the lid of the toilet. Dean got him out of his trench coat beforehand and now worked on cutting the ruined shirt off.

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand. "Dean, stop, it hurts."

"Where Cass?" Dean asked trying to mask his concern.

"Abdomen."

Dean checked it, "does it hurt to breath?"

Cass nodded, clenching his jaw.

"You bruised some ribs," Dean told him removing the last of the shirt. "What were you thinking Cass," Dean scolded the fallen angel, but it was gentle not his usually roughness.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said quietly.

"Your human now, you can be killed too."

"But it was coming at you and Sam," Castiel said meekly.

"Yeah but we're used to getting beat up remember," Dean smirked.

"I don't want either of you getting hurt. You're my only friends."

"Cass you got to remember that your our friend too. We don't want to see you get hurt either," Dean said working on bandaging Cass's chest after cleaning the cuts.

"Really?" Castiel asked in sincerity.

"Course," Dean told him.

Cass smiled a little at this. Maybe human wouldn't be so bad after all.


	49. The Blue Box

Dean was eating a sandwich at the main table while Sam flipped through a book he had picked up from the library. Dean glanced up suddenly when Angel and Castiel appeared in front of the table.

"Are you try to make me chock again?"

Angel smirked and opened her mouth to say something but Castiel interrupted her, "Our apologies."

Dean went back to his sandwich Sam shot him a glare for his manners.

"How are you?" Sam asked them.

"Ok we suppose but there have been distressing signals appearing across time recently," Angel explained

"Anything we can do to help?" Sam offered.

"I hate time travel," Dean grumbled his mouth full.

Before either of the angels could answer there was a sound that sounded strange, new, adventurous, and hope itself.

Both Winchesters quickly stood as a light flashed behind the angels a large blue box faded into view, Police Box and Public Call were painted over the doors.

"What the," Angel began but stopped when the door creaked open and a young woman with blonde hair and a man with spiky brown hair walked out. "Oh, hello," the man said with a wave and huge smile.

"Uh hi," Sam said confused.

" 'ello," the blonde said, they were English or least they sounded English.

"Who the heck are you?" Dean said, he wasn't sure what they were supposed to do when a big blue box just appears and two people walk out; this was new even in their line of work.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my lovely companion Rose Tyler," the doctor said, rocking on his heels.

"Ok, what are you and what it that thing, the police box?"

"Well, I'm human, the doctor though," Rose smirked looking at the man who called himself the Doctor.

"I'm a Time Lord, hello," he said again, wiggling his fingers in a mock wave. "This is the TARDIS."

"A time lord, what's a time lord," Sam looked at the angels hoping for a better answer.

The Doctor took in a breath but Rose held up a hand to stop him. "He's alien," Rose told them simple.

"An alien?" Sam repeated.

The alien in question just smiled happily. "Do you require assistance moving your police box?" Castiel asked straight faced.

Rose chuckled at the idea, "I love to see that happen," Castiel's vessel, Jimmy, was not a very muscular human and simple idea of moving the TARDIS by any means beside the doctor flying it was unimaginable to Rose. Cass had apparently taken this as confirmation they wanted help as he placed a hand on the TARDIS. Angel placed her hand on the other side of it and they and the police box vanished.

The Doctor blinked in surprise. "Where did they take her?" he asked in a panicked voice. "Better question, what are they?"

"Their angel," Sam told him still skeptical about the whole alien thing.

"Angels?" Rose repeated, "I didn't think angels were real," she said this to the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "The angels have the police box!" he yelled before running outside in hopes they were out there.

"Uh oh," Rose giggled and ran after him.

Dean watched them leave then looked back down at his sandwich. He sat down and went back to eating his lunch. "And that's why I hate time travel."


	50. Trickster Angel

There was a flap of wings and Gabriel appeared in the bunker. "Hello!"

"Hello brother," Teresa smiled greeting her older brother. She and her bondmate Eli had come to the bunker along with Castiel and Angel to visit Jo, Dakota and the Winchester boys.

"What are you up to Gabriel?" Angel asked, Castiel's arm around her waist.

"I bring you all gifts," he said, handing them each a candy bar. Angel raised an eyebrow looked at it but took it none the less. Castiel took the treat and nodded his thanks.

"You didn't poison it did you?" Eli asked with a chuckled. Gabriel just laughed with him

Teresa took the chocolate bar, "are you going to have one with us?" Gabriel was always playing jokes, being a fellow archangel and particularly close to him Teresa knew this well. Gabriel showed him his.

"Its actual chocolate don't freak" Teresa smirked at her brother as Eli moved to stand beside her. Everyone opened the packaging around their candy bars and took a bite.

"This is actually pretty good," Eli commented. Castiel nodded in agreement. A bright light took up the room and when it cleared there were five toddlers in the room.

"Just chocolate Gabriel?" Teresa asked him. Gabriel smiled sheepishly Angel's face grew red and she began marching over towards her brother.

"Gabriel, I'm going to kill you!" she yelled as Castiel grabbed her arms and tried to hold her back from attaching Gabriel.

"Angel, calm down, I'm sure he can fix it," Eli said, giving Gabriel a hope filled glance.

"Uh," Gabriel said with a sheepish look.

"Gabriel!" they all yelled in unison. Just then they heard running footsteps coming down the hallway.

"No I'm serious I heard kids in her," Sam's voice came from the hallway.

"I'm telling you Sam you're hearing things," Dean told him.

The group of angels looked up at Sam and Dean as they came in. Angel had her arms crossed and looked furious. Eli looked uncharacteristically ticked as well. Castiel was still trying to process what had happened while his brother Gabriel was hiding behind him, trying to get away from Angel's wrath.

Teresa as usual was very calm giving the situation.

"And I'm seeing things," Dean noted quietly as he stared down at the toddler angels fortunately their cloths has shrunk to fit their miniaturized vessels.

"No, this really happened, and it's Gabriel's fault," Angel yelled, running to get Gabriel. Gabriel ran as Angel chased him. "Angel, please calm down," Castiel said weakly.

"What? What happened?" Sam said eyes wide.

"He gave use enchanted chocolate which turned our vessels into 5 year olds," Teresa told him.

"If he gave you the candy bars then why is he a kid too?" Dean questioned.

Eli smirked and shot a look at Teresa.

"Really do you think accepting something, especially something edible, from Gabriel is safe?" Teresa.

"We didn't think about it," Castiel informed Sam and Dean before finally catching the furious Angel. Gabriel fell against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Sam, you need to call Chuck and see if he can fix this," Eli told him.

"Uh ok, how am I supposed to do that?"

Eli rolled his eyes and grabbed a pen. He motioned for Sam to give him his arm. Sam did as Eli wanted and watched as Eli wrote down a phone number on his arm.

Sam looked at the phone number before heading out into the hall. The door opened a second later and Jo walked in.

"There you are," she said to her boyfriend then noticed the five five year olds, "is there something you want to tell me?" she smirked.

"What no they're not mine Jo, they're angels," he sputter quickly.

"Then they're definitely not ours," Jo laughed at him. The angels laughed at Dean's face.

Sam called Chuck with the number that Eli gave him.

"Hello?" Chuck asked over the phone.

"Hey Chuck, it's Sam," Sam replied, a little hesitant.

"Hey Sam! What can I do for you?" Chuck asked with good humor. Sam sighed and began to explain the situation to Chuck. Chuck took in a sharp breath. "Ok, give me a few hours and I will fix everything. Until then, just baby sit," Chuck told him before hanging up. There was a loud crash in the other room followed by a string of curse words. This was going to be the longest few hours of Sam's life.


	51. Guitar Hero Hunter

Dean watched as the colors ran across the screen as he hit the matching colored buttons and strummed the plastic lever the replaced the strings on the little plastic guitar control he held. It was a guilty pleasure that Dean had never been allowed to have for he and Sam moved into the bunker with Sam's girl. Over the past few months he'd gotten rather good at the game not that he would ever tell anyone there what he did in his freetime.

Angel had known about Dean's addiction for a while but she wanted to wait until everyone was at the bunker to spill his secret. Gathering everyone into a group she led them down a hallway of the bunker, the sound of music getting louder and louder. The clicking of buttons could be heard.

"Are you trying to get back at him for outing Cass's trouble with 'Move It'," Dakota whispered smirking at they watched.

Angel shrugged. "Maybe."

"What is he doing?" Castiel asked in confusion.

"It's a game called Guitar Hero," Eli replied with laughter.

"Basically your supposed to match the color on the screen to the color button the control."

"But the singing isn't required," Jo couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend as he started singing 'Eye of the Tiger.'

Sam chuckled. "We knew something was up when he would disappear for hours on end," he said, directing it towards Dakota.

"Didn't expect this though," she chuckled

Angel smirked and whispered to the group that on her mark they all need to run in and surround Dean. As she told them she held up the camera she had. Everyone smiled evilly. As Angel disappeared everyone rushed into the room and crowded around Dean. Before he could react there was a flash of a camera.

"What the hell?" he yelled at her a spot from the light dancing in front of his eyes.

Everyone laughed. "How you doing rock star?" Sam asked, putting his arm over Dean's shoulder. He knew they would all get it later but at this point in time they wanted to enjoy the moment.

Red filled Dean's face and he glared at Angel. Jo laughed kissing his flushed cheek.


	52. Paying Dues

Castiel looked at his blood covered hands as they shook slightly. He was so tired of fighting, killing humans, demons, and family.

"Family problems?" a male voice said to the left of Castiel.

Jumping slightly, Castiel turned his head to see Crowley looking at him. A hell hound sat to the right of the King of Hell, growling at the fallen angel. Castiel looked back at his hands. He was so tired; Crowley didn't seem worth fighting. Crowley sighed, as much as he loved seeing people and angels alike hurt, Castiel just looked pitiful. He didn't have that old spark that made him worth teasing.

"Well Cass, my boy, you seem to have forgotten what you came here to do," Crowley said.

Castiel gave a once over at Crowley before his curiosity became too much for him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you came down here to protect the Winchester boys didn't you? Look where you are now, mindlessly following orders that you can't remember come from while the boys try to fix your mess. Don't you think you should figure out your priorities?" Crowley questioned.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Castiel asked with caution, his wings flaring slightly.

The hell hound growled at the movement, baring its teeth. It calmed as Crowley petted the dog's head. "Call it a cashing in of a favor. I owed the boys a solid and now I've paid my dues. See you around Castiel," Crowley said before disappearing.

Castiel looked back down at his hands before a fire relit in his eyes. He was going back home; back to Sam and Dean.


	53. The 'Impala'

Dean glared down at the map he held that had red 'x's making all the recent activity in the area. "You got anything?" he asked Sam who sat behind him.

"Besides chafing from riding this thing? Nothing."

"Its still baby, don't call her a thing," Dean grumbled under his breathe. The 'thing' as Sam put it was the Impala, she was more of an impala now. She had four hoofed legs, fur, horns the whole thing; she was strong enough to hold them both still though but otherwise she was a perfect match to the African herbivore. She had changed while the boys had been heading home from a hunt and it had been a large shook when Dean's shiny black car suddenly became a living breathing fur cover animal.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean the only reason you want to kill Gabriel is because of what he did to your 'baby'" Sam said.

"Yes," Dean said steering the grazing animal to move in the right direction, "got a problem with that?"

"We have other more important things to do Dean," Sam urged.

"You want to try to get weapons out the trunk to do those things?" Dean shoot back.

Sam flinched and shook his head.

"Yeah didn't think so."


	54. Unanswered Questions

Samandriel, a young low level angel, was a curious child. He was always asking his brothers and sisters questions even when they were past annoyed. At first Samandriel would question Gabriel and Anna about humans and the designs that God had created after them. When both of the angels fell he turned his questions to Balthazar and Raphael; both of the angels detested the younger angels, put off with his desire to question everything. When Castiel was created Samandriel wanted to know more about the youngest angel and the two of them became good friends for a while; however, it wasn't long before he was sent to do God's bidding. Angel after angel left until it was only Samandriel left in heaven. Who was he going to ask questions to now? Samandriel turned towards his father and one question came to mind; a question that such a young angel should now have even thought about but during this time of war he seeked comfort from the only person left he could turn to. Samandriel approached his father cautiously and tugged on the white robe. God looked down on the small angel and Samandriel gathered up his courage.

"Father, where do humans go when the die?" Samandriel questioned.

His father beamed at him before telling him about how he created heaven for humans to live after death. Samandriel, accepting the answer was quiet for a few minutes before another question became imperative for him to ask.

"But Father, where do angels go when they die?"


	55. Death's Angel

Angel and Castiel struggled against their bonds as another piercing scream from Teresa cut through the air. "My my, what a lovely scream," Crowley said with giddiness.

"Let her go you piece of filth!" Angel snarled. Teresa and her may not get along but she would never wish this torture upon anyone. Crowley turned to face the angry Angel.

"If you don't be quiet I may be forced to break you other arm," the demon king said, referring to the broken right arm. The chains were inscribed so Castiel, Angel, and Teresa couldn't heal, escape, or call for assistance. Angel spat in Crowley's face and received a punch that effectively broke her nose. Castiel struggled against the chains, anger boiling over at seeing his bond mate hurt and in pain.

"Leave them alone," Teresa growled, her voice was broken and rough; but it still held the authority of an archangel despite the hours Crowley had spent torturing her. Was it hours? Could have been days, weeks maybe they had lost all concept of time in the cold black cell the kings of hell kept them in.

Crowley turned towards her with a smile. "Still holding some fire are you?" He said with a happy tone. "I hate happy," he said seriously, ripping out one of Teresa's nails.

She snarled at the sharp pain, but it was soon gone. Crowley was merely toying with her while he tried to think of what do with her next. Crowley growled. He wanted her to scream again. He threw holy oil on her and lit a match before lighting the oil on her

Teresa cried out struggling against the heavy enochian chains as the flesh of her vessel cracked and split under the flame. It wasn't a scream though, Alastair had been right these celestial could be really pains sometimes.

Crowley was becoming angry. There was only one thing he could do. If he couldn't get any information from her then she was no use to him.

Teresa took deep gasping breaths as the flame where extinguished, "not going to tell you Crowley," she spat at him as he moved stand by her head. Her blue eye glaring with an inner flame up at him from the table she was chained to.

Crowley looked over the tools on the cart and picked up a sword that looked too familiar to the angels. "I found this on one of my trips out. You wouldn't happen to know whose it is do you?" Crowley said.

Teresa looked at the weapon as it shined brightly despite the dim light, she knew who it once belonged and she would not likely forget. It had once been the blade of archangel Raphael, her older brother and the very brother she had been forced to kill in order to protect Angel, Castiel, and every human on earth from the his plan to continue Michael's work. She knew the sharpness of that blade personal as Raphael had mercilessly run her through with it and it had only been by the grace of Father and aid of Eli, her bondmate, that she survived. She glared backup at Crowley not speaking.

"Oh, you do," Crowley said with amusement, ignoring Castiel and Angel's protests. "It's the brother that you murdered in cold blood isn't it? He was going to do your precious Father's work and you didn't want that. Tsk, tsk, tsk. An angel not listening to what was supposed to happen. I know he stabbed you, you should have died that day," the demon king rambled, walking towards Teresa, looking at the blade as it shined in the light. "Well, let's make sure his last attempt wasn't in vain," he said before driving the sword through Teresa's heart. Angel and Castiel yelled with sobbing no's.

"You'll regret that," Teresa told him, her words ending with one finally scream. Blinding white light poured from her mouth and eyes, she was quickly engulfed in the blinding light. The light seemed to explode outward in waves. Crowley's body disintegrated into dark dust, the chains that held Castiel and Angel melted away and their wounds were instantly healed. The waves of light slowed before stopping altogether. Teresa's broken empty vessel lay unmoving and almost peacefully on the table, black ash outlined where her wings had been. A few burnt and smoking feathers floated slowly downward.

Angel's mouth opened and closed as she fought against tears that she was sure would come. Teresa was gone now forever; she couldn't imagine the pain Eli must be in currently. Castiel swallowed thickly wrapping his arms around Angel's small frame hugging her protectively to him.

It was a few minutes later when a figure appeared in front of the two angels. Castiel looked at the figure as it stepped into better light. He was a tall thin man with hollowed cheeks, he wore a black business suit, and held cane, and his hair was dark despite his older appearance and was slicked back.

Death looked at Castiel and Angel with a straight face before looking at Teresa's body. From her body his attention turned to a new figure that stood beside the table. From the stiletto of the shadow both Angel and Castiel could see that it was a woman and they could also sense this woman was a reaper.

"Why are there two reapers?" Angel asked in confusion.

Death looked at the figure. "You have two choices: reaper or permanent death."

The figure looked away from the angels to look at Death, "so that's happens when we die," Castiel's eyes widened, that was Teresa's voice, "we choose from becoming a reaper or being removed from existence?"

Death nodded a solemn look on his face.

The shadow, who had to be Teresa though Angel and Castiel couldn't see her, was quiet for a time before finally speaking again, "has anyone ever actually chosen a permanent death.

Death gave a small sideways smirk. "Once."

The shadow was quiet again, "I don't wish to join them."

Death nodded and looked over at Castiel and Angel. They looked confused and heartbroken. Death and Teresa's figures disappeared.

Teresa gasped her eyes flying open to see her brother, Gabriel standing over her.

Gabriel gave a small, sad smile. "Welcome back sis."

"Teresa?" a chocking male voice said from her right.

"Eli?" Teresa's voice was hoarse from disuse, she turned to see him kneeling beside her holding her hand.

Tears were in his eyes. "I didn't think you would ever come back."

Her own eyes filled with tears as she moved to hug him, "I'm here," she whispered softly.

Eli hugged her back. He would never let her go again

Gabriel left to give them a little alone time and to tell the others she was back. Teresa blink and over Eli's shoulder saw Death, he smiled almost and vanished. Teresa cried softly holding on Eli tighter her face buried into his shoulder.


	56. Shower Surprise

The shower was running in the hotel room, steam filled the air and clouded the mirror.

"Cass, a little lower will you?" Dean's voice said over the sound of the water hitting his body and the walls of the shower.

"Here Dean?" Castiel questioned.

Dean moaned out a yes when they heard the door to the shower open. Dean's eyes widened and he pulled the shower curtain back a little and flushed red at the sight of his naked brother.

"Hey guys, room for one more?" Sam asked with a smile, his nudity in front of his brother and the angel seemingly to not affect him.

"Robo-Sam! Just because you don't have a soul doesn't mean you can invite yourself to a threesome! Incest is still," Dean screwed up his face in disgust, "incest!"

Castiel looked over Dean's shoulder and smirked, giving Sam a flirtatious wave.

"Hi, Sam."

Sam replied back with a flirtatious wave of his own, telling Castiel hi as well.

"Don't tell me," Dean said in horror, looking between his brother and Castiel, "You're ok with incest aren't you?"

Castiel shrugged and Dean's eyes got wider as Sam walked closer to the two of them.

"Oh God," Dean said in shock.


	57. Cravings

something to eat, maybe some pie or a nice hamburger and then pie. Upon enter the room he almost instantly lost all desire to eat, ever. "What in Chuck's name are you eat?" he gape as Angel. Angel glared at him. "What does it look like? A sandwich."

"But peanut butter and pickles?" Dean he nearly gagged, "why would you eat that it disgusting."

"I want it. Have a problem with that?" Angel growled, flaring out her wings

"Are you sick or something?" pausing a moment he added, "can angel's even get sick."

Angel shrugged. "I haven't met a full angel that has gotten sick so I don't think so."

"So then what's with that," Dean motioned toward the sandwich, he was reluctant in calling it a sandwich though cause that would mean it was food and that was most certainly not edible.

"You don't eat things you crave? I know you do because you crave pie and are always eating pie."

"Not anymore," Dean mumbled, "wait why did you crave that?"

Angel froze but recovered and shrugged before taking another bite.

"That's, that's like a pregnancy thing..." Dean stared at her wide eyed.

Angel sighed. There was no point in trying to hide it anymore. "That's because I am."

"You're.. how's that even.. nevermind I don't want to know," Dean turned around, "enjoy your sandwich," he then quickly fled the room.


	58. Flashing Lights

Three members of Team Free Will stood in a circle formation, their backs to each other. Sam was holding the demon hunting knife, Dean was holding his favorite shotgun, and Castiel had revealed his angel knife.

"Let's do this," Dean said, cocking his shotgun as a flash of light hit the boys.

All three of them jumped away from each other. Sam ran forward, slicing at something but continued to miss. There were multiple flashes as Sam charged towards the source.

Dean followed suit and cocked the shotgun before shooting the salt rounds. He began to reload as more lights flashed upon him.

Castiel jumped off of Dean's back as he had keeled down and began to slash at the source of the flashing light with his angel blade.

There was a sound of a bell and the three boys laughed and smiled as the stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Great job boys, the magazine will love some of these shots," the director said.

"No problem, anytime," Sam said, shaking the man's hand.

The director left and Dean turned to Sam and Castiel. "Well, that wasn't too bad for a photo shoot."


	59. Don't Forget

John parked in front of the elementary school as dean climbed out of the Impala. It was his first day of first grade and he was excited; John got out and grabbed Sammy to stand next to the passenger door while Dean got out. "See you after school kid," John smiled at his eldest soon. Dean waved and head off.

"Dean?" Sam said quietly, watching as his brother walked away.

Dean hurried back, "forgot my lunch," he yelled quickly grabbing it out of the backseat.

Sam smiled in happiness, thinking that Dean was going to say bye this time.

"Ok, see ya," dean said and ran off again.

Sam choked out another, "Dean."

John moved to head off but stopped when he heard Dean yell again. "Forgot my bag," Dean said grabbing his black totebag.

"Dean," Sam said, sobbing again as Dean left from the car yet again.

It wasn't long that he was came back again, "comics."

"Dean!" Sam cried.

Dean hurried off and John had to hold on as his 4 year old son tried to squirm out of his arms to go after his big brother. Sam was distraught. How could his big brother forget him?

Next thing Sam knew someone was hugging him.

"Almost forgot Sammy's hug."


	60. Healing Sam Part 1

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed in his room that resided in Bobby's house. Lately he had been feeling both himself and not himself. He knew he was the same Sam as before but with his soul missing it just felt wrong. "Dean must hate me," Sam mumbled aloud. "I kill these monsters without even thinking about what options I have."

Dean lay on his back in his room looking up at the ceiling. He sighed, something was wrong with Sam. Besides not having a soul he'd been acting weird the past week or so. It was starting to worry him actually; he got up and headed down the hallway toward Sam's room to see bobby doing the same.

Sam stood up and began to pace his room, the entire time he talked out loud about how he should feel guilt at the very least for killing these families of vampires that didn't attack humans, or betraying his grandfather, or even lying to Dean. Sam continued to rant about how he was so angry that he didn't come back with his soul and how no one could ever care about an unfeeling "robot Sam" as Dean had taken to calling him.

Castiel looked up from where he sat in front of Sam's door as Dean and Bobby headed towards him.

"What are you doing here Cass?" Dean asked the angel.

"I was worried about Sam."

The three men nodded in agreement. They heard Sam talking inside his room as he sat back down on the bed. "Maybe I would be better on my own, I wouldn't be a burden anymore."

"Guess we ought to stop him from beating himself up more," Bobby said.

Dean nodded in agreement, his eyes sad and hurting for his little brother. He turned the door knob and walked in.


	61. Driving You Crazy

**Rated M for sexual content**

* * *

Jo smiled as glanced out the window of the impala, dean was driving them back to the hotel they and Sam where staying in. The demon they had come to hunt was back in hell and the formally possessed teenager was taken back with her family a half a state over. They'd finished earlier than expected so Dean had dropped Sam at the hotel and taken Jo out to dinner.

Dean had a smug smile on his face. He felt that his and Jo's date had gone pretty well if he did say so himself.

More than one of their dates had ended early because of a new hunt, and it was actually surprising how few didn't end that way. "Hey Dean," Jo's voice interrupted his thought.

"Humm?" Dean asked his girlfriend.

"Pull over."

Dean gave her a confused look but did as she said.

Jo smiled at him moving closer after unhooking her seat belt, "I thought it would be nice if we didn't mental scar Sam any more than necessary."

Dean flushed but had a smirk on his face before unbuckling as well and leaning over to kiss her. Jo press her lips to his gently at first then stronger.

Dean cupped her cheek before tracing his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him letting him take control of their kissing for a moment.

Dean continued to lean over the middle column more and more. Jo moved to seat in the middle of the front seat, her arms looped around Dean's neck holding him against her. Dean pulled back to get some air before trailing kisses down her jaw and neck.

Jo groaned softly tilting her had back him as she ran her finger through his short hair. Dean kissed lower and lower until her shirt got in the way. Jo pulled back before nipping at his lip before kissing the outer shell of one ear as his hand moved up her shirt along her sides. His fingers tickled her sides lightly as Dean groaned.

Jo shiver against him kissing his rough chin, he hadn't shaved that morning; secretly she liked it when his was a little rough like now. She kissed the shallow of his throat, her teeth grazing him very lightly. Dean moaned lightly. She smiled looking up at him, her brown eyes nearly black.

"Jo, I need you," Dean said huskily.

"Mm been waiting to hear you say that all day," she hummed kissing him.

Dean kissed her back quickly and passionately. "Jo, backseat, now."

Jo giggled and she and Dean quickly got out of the impala and then climbed in back where they'd have more room. Dean made Jo lay down across the back seats, kissing her as she leaned back. His hands quickly worked on removing her shirt.

Jo's had found their way under his shirt and once he had hers unbuttoned she pulled the shirt over his head; it landed in the floorboard with hers somewhere. Jo watch as his green eyes darken a couple shade looking down her black lace bra; she was usually pretty practical when it came to cloths and was the same with underwear, but there were times she felt Dean deserved a reward of sorts for sticking around.

Dean licked his lips. "You look gorgeous," he said as he leaned down to kiss down her neck and towards her chest. Before she could reply Dean had found that spot on her collar bone that made her close her eyes and gasp at the jolt of pleasure the ran through her. Dean smirked against her neck

"You so do that on purpose," she sighed.

"I don't hear you complaining," Dean remarked before nipping at her pleasure spot once more.

"You make it hard to," she groaned.

Dean flushed at her words. "What do you mean by that dear?"

"You love driving me crazy," she smirked as she moved under him, rubbing against the front of his jeans. Dean pulled back and moaned, bucking his hips slightly. Jo bit her lip at the wonderful friction, "so I have every right to return the favor," she ran her hands lightly over the front of his jeans as she unbuckled his belt.

"Yes, anytime," Dean said in gasps.

Jo smiled up at him, "good," she said as she unzipped him releasing him from the increasingly painful denim.

Dean bucked into her hand. He had been with people before but everything felt so much better with Jo. She leaned up kissing him as she help him out of his jeans in the tight space.

Once his jeans were removed he set to work on removing hers. She helped him remove them and her panties before she returned her attention to the growing bulged in his boxers, squeezing it lightly though the fabric before sliding them down and taking him in her hand.

Dean moaned again and it took everything in him not to buck into her hand. "Jo, please, I need you now."

She loved hearing him beg for, if she hadn't felt as desperate as him she may have let him beg more. "Come get me then," she whispered hotly in to his ear.

Dean kissed her as he lined up with her. He rubbed her head against her opening and groaned. "Jo, you're so wet for me," he said in a husky voice before slowly entering her.

"Always," she whimpered softly as he stretchered her. Once he was fully sheathed within her he paused, giving him time to get used to his size.

Her face was flushed as she moaned softly, he was large and it had been a nearly a week since they had last been together like this. Too long, it had been driving her mad with desire for him. "God I missed you," she sighed kissing him.

Dean kissed her back, panting. "I've missed you too," he grunted out, wanting to move.

"Please," she arched upward urging him wanting to feel more.

Dean slowly began to moved, making sharp thrusts into her. Jo moaned softly her nails raking slowly down his back, the movement causing one bra strap to slip down her shoulder revealing more to him.

Dean groaned at the sight before leaning down and nipping along the edge of her breasts. He took on hand and quickly pushed the bra up so he could nibble and lick the taunt nipple that was standing at attention for him. Jo moaned quickly taking it off for him. Dean attacked her breasts as his pace picked up.

"Fuck," Jo moaned between pants, she managed to spread her legs wider in the slightly cramped area and he sank further in.

Dean thrust sharply. "Jo, not going to last." His hand snaked between their bodies and he began to run his thumb over her clit in small circles. "Let go Jo."

"God Dean," she moan loudly, "harder," she pleaded her body moved to meet his, her inner muscles fluttered around him; she was so close. A few more sharp thrusts and the coiling in Dean's abdomen snapped and he released.

"Dean," Jo nearly screamed as her own release hit her, her core contracting tightly around him, her nails sinking into his shoulders leaving angry crescent moon shaped impressions. Black dots danced in front of eyes as the waves of overwhelming pleasure threatened to take her under.

As both of them came down from their orgasm high, Dean lightly kissed Jo's jawline. "That was amazing. Jo, I love you, I hope you know that."

"I love you too, Dean," she smiled running her hand through his mess hair. Dean smiled again and leaned down to give her a kiss


	62. Healing Sam Part 2

Sam looked up in surprise when he heard his bedroom door opening. "Dean? Bobby? Cass?" he addressed each of them, hoping they didn't hear him when he was talking to himself.

"Hello Sam," Cass said.

Dean sat down beside Sam on the bed and just looked at him hard. "Do you guys need something?" Sam asked, a little unnerved by Dean's gaze.

When neither of the men answered Dean sighed. "Sam, we heard you and we're worried." Sam looked stricken that they had heard.

"That really what you think Sam? That you're a burden?" Bobby asked him.

Sam just looked at the ground. "Sam you're our friend, you're family, you could never be a burden. Yeah sometimes are harder than others but each of us have had our time," Dean said gently to his little brother.

Sam looked skeptical that they had felt like a burden before so Bobby spoke up, "pretty much the only thing I felt like the whole time I was in that damned wheelchair."

Cass nodded slightly, "while cut off from heaven I felt my usefulness to your team was greatly limited."

Sam looked at them. "But I'm not the same as I was," Sam said as if it made all the difference.

"I'm not the same as I was, Bobby's not the same Bobby that used to babysit us while dad was on a hunt. Cass isn't the same angel since we first met," Dean countered

"People change boy, you can't stop that," bobby told him.

Sam looked at the three of them. He was amazed that they would be willing to help him after all the betrayal he had committed.

Sam smiled and four of them all hugged. In this moment Sam felt something; Sam felt love.


	63. Ghost Virus

Dean was drinking beer as he watch a game on the motel's tv, his feet up on the coffee table. Sam sat at a table trying to do research. He was having trouble as the computer seemed to have a mind of its own at moment. he opened one file and a different one came up, his cursor kept moving when he wasn't moving the mouse, it mostly just weird glitches but the laptop had been just fine that morning. Sam's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to get it work.

Dean looked over at his frustrated brother. "Sam? Is something wrong?"

"My laptop is acting weird."

Dean tried not to look suspicious. "What do you mean?"

"Just weird glitches, opens files randomly, cursor moves on its own."

Dean took a drink of his beer. "Did you check to see if there is a virus or something?"

"It can't be a virus though I never go any place with viruses," Sam looked over at him, "did you use my computer?"

"Uh, no?" Dean said after a moment of hesitation

"Dude what have I told you about touching my stuff."

"I'm sorry," Dean said in a whiny voice.

"Where did you go Dean?"

"Nowhere, I didn't do anything wrong," Dean insisted

"Dude it has a virus on it that wasn't there this morning." There was a crackling and the brothers look at the computer expecting it to be French fired. They didn't expect though for a pale almost transparent figure with blond hair dressed in green to lean out of the screen.

"Hi," it said smirking.

Sam fell over backwards in his chair with a crash. He looked wide eyed at the laptop then turned to Dean, "where the hell did you go?!"


	64. Evolution

Dean sat on the couch playing a video game on a DS he had "bought."

"Hello Dean," a voice came from over Dean's shoulder.

Dean jumped slightly. "Cass! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

"My apologies," Cass told him moving so he stood in front of him instead. Dean rolled his eyes before turning back to his game. Castiel watched him for moment before speaking again, "what is that?"

"A game," Dean replied shortly, forgetting who he was talking to

"Oh," Cass was quiet for a moment again. "what's it called?"

Dean sighed. "Pokemon. I'm trying to evolve my angel pokemon."

"Angel pokemon?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head. Dean nodded.

"Pokemon are based on things in reality," Dean explained.

"So angels can evolve?" Castiel asked again, trying to understand.

"Yes," Dean said, losing his patience. Castiel, sensing that he was bothering Dean left and walked around the nearby park, thinking about what Dean said about evolving angels. While thinking he imagined that he was one of these angel pokemon, with Dean as his trainer.

"Cass-Cass, go!" Dean said, throwing the pokeball.

A white light erupted from Dean's imaginary pokemon, a narrator's voice announced, "you're Cass-Cass had evolved into a..." the light faded showing the new pokemon, "Godstiel!"

Dean crossed his arms. "I liked my Cass-Cass better."


	65. Sympathy From the Devil

It was sunset somewhere in the in southwest corner of Colorado, a small moving up in the mountains a large crack split through the dry ground and the grown in a 5 foot radius gave way falling into a vacuum like hole. No one was around to see it but ever town up to 100 miles away suddenly lost power.

A man in the pit struggled out of it fight against the nearly overwhelming pull. At least it looked like shadow of man, as he managed to crawl out of the gaping mouth like pit skin and clothing seemed to appear on the form. He had short sand colored hair and burning blue eyes. The man lay on the ground for a few minutes breathing have a he spoke in language long since forgotten by people today once regaining his breath he sat up and walking towards the nearest town.

He didn't make it more than a couple yards when a new figure pulled him from the pit, he had light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. Physical he looked younger but there was a weight about him the said otherwise; an air of authority and sheer arrogance that gave him a heavy presence.

"We're not done yet," he said over the rush of air that was being sucked into the black hole like pit.

Lucifer looked at his older brother. "Michael, I won in the pit, give it up."

"Never," Michael told him, drawing his sword.

Lucifer gave an exaggerated sigh before he turned to face his older brother. "If you want to continue this you're only going to lose again."

"I'll take my chances," Michael said know his brother had been greatly weakened by reshaping his temporary vessel into a true vessel.

Lucifer growled at Michael's arrogance. "Fine, have it your way."

Michael flew at his younger brother his archangel raised ready to strike. Lucifer dodged him and kicked him in the back to send him flying across the open field. Michael landed on his feet glaring at his younger brother before attacking again.

Some ways way from the fight archangel's a mountain lion was heading towards them at a fast pace. But like they men had turned out to be the archangel Michael and the fallen angel Lucifer she was not just a mountain lion. She was a familiar, more than that she was a familiar without a witch. She was over 300 years old but had no master, this meant she was looked down on by other familiars, given her high rank because of her animal form no one dared show it but she knew they still felt sorry for her. She was tired of it, tired of all the pity, and the whispers behind her back. Not any more though she could feel that her master was close by. It took a few minutes for her to reach the fighting brothers; neither noticed her as they were too set on kill the other. She crouched on a rock ledge overlooking the fighting pair. One of them was her master she could feel the almost magnetic pull of the bond that would former later on. With the two fighting and constantly moving though she was having trouble sensing which it was.

Lucifer continued to dodge Michael's attacks but soon he became exhausted and received a punch to the jaw that dazed him. His legs were kicked out from under him and he fell onto his back, his breath leaving him quickly.

"You know it is a little amazing you managed to make him a real vessel, but he won't last long anyway now," Michael said as he stood over Lucifer, looking down at him. He gripped the blade tighter and was just about to kill his brother when a loud snarl alerted both of them to the lion's presence. She had figured out who her master was having felt the overwhelming urge to protect him.

The mountain lion pounced on Michael knocking him away from Lucifer and pinning him to the ground. Biting and claw she shredded Michael's vessel, he got the upper hand though by seizing a small window of opportunity when she pulled back to strike again. He stabbed her through the stomach with his blade, once then twice. He stabbed again through the chest as she yowled in pain; he then tossed the blooded body off himself and stood up. Michael looked where Lucifer had been and notice he was no longer there. Lucifer snuck up on his brother and was able to tackle him into a choke hold.

"Michael, I am done with these silly games," he hissed in the angel's ear. Walking them towards where the pit resided Michael began to struggle. He was able to get out of the hold and swiped at Lucifer but missed. Angered, the younger brother was able to steal the angel blade and slice Michael across the chest before kicking him back into the cage.

Lucifer sealed the pit off again before Michael could escape, the ground rose up and swallowed the pit again. Something lay in the grass, the only evidence the gate to hell had been open there. Curious Lucifer picked it up, it was a heavy curb chain, the links black; a new key to the cage. Pocketing it Lucifer turned in search of the mountain lion that had, more or less, saved him. But she was gone leaving only a large pool of blood and a thick trail in the dead grass.

Lucifer began to follow the trail of blood that had been made. He watched as it seem to grow heavier in some places, the animal he figured had pause to rest a moment. It led him down a hill where he found a young woman laying on her side in the grass. She had medium length light brown hair that looked slightly orange in the setting sun, her eyes were closed. She wore tight fitting jeans and red satin like top. She was pretty though he wasn't interested. She was also bleeding, heavily from two stab wounds in her stomach and one in her chest. The red of her blouse hiding the red of the blood partly; but he could see it in the dust and smelt it on the air. Thick, heavy, metallic.

He let out a heavy sigh and moved to pick her up. He saved her life, the least he could do was take her to be healed. He wasn't worried about her shifting into a human form, he could detect that she was a familiar. Carrying her bridal style he continued down the hill. He stumbled quite often, not only was he drastically hurt and weak, but he was exhausted from dragging himself out of the cage, remaking Nick to be a true host, fighting Michael, and now carrying the woman in his arms. She had been quite light at first but he could feel her growing heavier as his strengthen abed.

Thankfully, he spotted a cabin in the middle of the woods an hour after he had locked Michael back in the cage. He looked in and saw that no one was there so he kicked the door open and slammed it shut with his foot. There was a couch that he laid the girl on before going in search for a first aid kit. He found one five minutes later in the bathroom under the sink. Lucifer began to clean and bandage the wounds that she had sustained. Once the familiar was in a stable state, Lucifer plopped down on the couch opposite of her before passing into the darkness of sleep. -

It was several hours afterwards that the woman woke up. After few moments she recognized that she was back home. Her master, he excepted her at least, was passed out on the other couch. She managed to move to her bedroom with out waking him and went to work healing her own wounds. Familiars didn't normal practice magic on their own but having been around for so long she found it necessary in these situations. Given how deep the wounds were and what they where made by she knew she wouldn't be able to heal them fully but she could do it well enough so she didn't to worry about bleeding to death if she accidentally reopened them. Once finished she returned to her master, he was flushed and slightly warm so she retrieved a damp cloth for him gently pressing it to his forehead.

She changed back to her animal form and laid down in front his coach to watch him while he slept. How he had down her cabin she was not sure and decided to ask when he woke up. She was also surprised he been able to carry her back to it when it was about an hour away from where they had been. She decided he must have good heart having looked for her and taking care of her like he had. But she would need to ask why he was fighting an angel, she'd over heard him call the angel Michael and the only one she knew with that name was the archangel.

"You're a very unusual man," she said softly, she had so many questions for him now.

Lucifer slept through the next two days regain his strength and letting Nick's body adjust to be his permanent vessel; on third day he woke early in the morning. He was disorientated but only for a few seconds before he recognized his surroundings. Lucifer quickly sat up as soon as he sensed movement in the same room as him.

"Good to see you're awake," a female voice came from his right

He looked over and saw the familiar he saved. "You too?" he said, cautiously.

"I'm Mara," she introduced herself.

"Nick," Lucifer said, not knowing what this familiar's intentions were. He wondered where her witch was

"So Nick, are you hungry?" she asked moving toward the adjoining kitchen.

"No, perfectly fine," he said, slowly moving towards the door to leave.

"You've been asleep two days, how aren't you hungry?" Mara's pale green eyes following him curiously.

"Just not," he said, almost to the door.

Mara quickly move, or as quickly as her injuries allowed, to stand between him and the door, "you're not human are you," she stated more than questioned.

Lucifer glared at her. "And now why would you think that?"

"You were fighting archangel Michael," she stated, "good bet that you're not human."

Lucifer growled. "What does your witch want with me?"

He saw something flash in her eyes, anger perhaps or maybe sadness, "I don't have a witch."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Then why are you here?"

"Because you're my master," she told him unblinkingly.

"What?" now he was truly confused.

"You are my master, you were in trouble and I could feel it that was why I showed up."

"I'm the devil, not a witch," Lucifer told her out right.

"So that means this is a vessel then."

"Yes," she intrigued him.

"Then this vessel is or was destined to be a witch, my master," he had to admit he liked that she was standing up to him despite knowing he was the devil.

"There's nothing I can do once you find your master," Lucifer said more than asked.

"You have to accept me as your familiar," she said but slightly to less fire she had a moment ago. He could read hope and some desperation in her eyes; she wanted a master.

"You did save my life and you could come in handy so yes."

"Yes?" she repeated, perhaps wanting to be sure he was agreeing to her and perhaps a little surprised he would.

"Yes. I accept." Lucifer dug around in his pocket before pulling the black chain out of his pocket. She looked at it before back him as he placed it around her neck. This marked her as having a master and formed the bond that linked them together.

Lucifer's eyes widened. "What just happened?"

"It's a bond, of sorts, it forms between master and their familiar, and we can feel the other, speak telepathically things like that."

"Is there any way to shut it off?" Lucifer asked; he really didn't want Mara in his head all the time.

"You can close when you wish, sorta like closing a window or door," she explained

Lucifer concentrated on making a door in his mind and closing it. Once closed he didn't feel the presence of Mara in his head any more. He looked at the familiar. He had never been master to one but knew how loyal and helpful they were to witches; maybe she could be useful to him as well. He had been alone for so long with one on his side but demons this would be interesting.

Mara felt him block the connection. It was probably best that way for now she thought. She hadn't had a bond like this in all 313 years of her life so she used to being without one. She smiled back at him, she had wanted a master for so long. It felt unnatural for a familiar to be without one, especially for so long.

She was happy now though, happier than she had been in quite some time. No one was going to look down at her anymore, she wouldn't see pity in their eyes, wouldn't hear the whispers behind her back, not anymore. He was the devil even, her master was the devil. She elected that it would be best not to tell anyone this or every hunter on earth would be out looking for them. But he had been kind to her and yet he was the devil.

Ol' scratch had carried her just over a mile and patched her up to the best of his abilities. He was supposed to be evil though but he had shown such a carrying or at least honorable side by doing that. Maybe the stories about him grossly exaggerated. Maybe he just felt he owed her for saving his life either way Mara had a feeling she couldn't have found a better master.


	66. New Style

Castiel was walking around the bunker but there was something different about his outfit.

Dean glanced up at him from his slice of pie, he went back to his pie then did a double take. He blinked looking at Cass, before chuckling, "what are you wearing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion

Dean smirked; the angel had changed his regular tie in to a bow tie and on top of that was wearing a bright red fez, "the fez, Cass, what's with the fez and the bow tie for that matter?"

"The doctor said they are cool," he said proudly

Dean shook his head smiling, _'last time I let Cass watch Doctor Who with Sammy,' _he thought as he went back to his pie.

"Do we have any fish fingers and custard?" Cass asked him.

_'Oh yeah this is never happening again,'_ Dean nearly choked on his pie.


	67. Gun Talk

Sam was brushing his teeth getting ready to start his and Dean new job when he heard his elder brother's filter through the motel door.

"I know you've been through a lot recently, but I want you to know I'm going to take care of you out there."

Sam paused in brushing his teeth. He spit into the sink before rinsing the tooth brush and his mouth out with water. He opened the door and looked out at his brother. "Dean, remember us talking about talking to the guns?" Sam questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I remember coming to an agreement that it was ok," he replied polishing his gun.

Sam rolled his eyes and went back into the bathroom.


	68. Making Things Right

Castiel appeared in the hotel room, grumbling under his breath, his shoulders tense and pulled back.

"Oh hey Cass," Dean said looking at the angel slightly startled by the sudden appearance.

"Dean," the angel said curtly, pacing the room.

"You ok man?" Dean asked him, "you look more serious than usual."

"Angel is mad at me and I don't know why."

"ok," Dean sat on the bed, "sit and tall uncle Dean what happened."

Cass rolled his eyes but sat as instructed. "I don't know. I tried to make her breakfast and she got mad at me. She said that she could do it herself and that she didn't need someone to do things for her."

"And things just went downhill from there huh?"

Cass nodded.

"Ok, this is how women work Cass, or least Jo since she's been my longest relation since week two. They don't like to be seen as weak which may be what Angel thought you thought of her as when you fixed breakfast for her," the irony of this situation was not lost Dean and he was sure if Sammy was here he'd be laughing himself silly.

"But I was only trying to show her an act of love which you humans partake in. I was under the understanding that it was favored."

"Yes it is, but Angel is complicated and is afraid you will see her as weak if she can't take care herself."

Castiel thought for a moment. "Then what should I do?"

"Apologize, even though you didn't do anything wrong. Tell her you know she perfectly capable of taking care of herself but the point she doesn't have to anymore, you are together and can take of each other," Dean was starting to wonder all this was coming from, Jo deserved a prize for this.

Castiel gave Dean a smile. "Thank you," he said before leaving to make peace with Angel.


End file.
